Eat Me!
by Kaya Petrova
Summary: UA. El mundo de los demonios, un lugar frío y lleno de oscuridad. Natsu Dragneel era uno de sus habitantes, un temido demonio de fuego que junto a su fiel amigo Happy soñaban con que algún día lograrían probar la carne humana. Lucy Heartfilia es una joven humana que sin explicación aparece en su camino. ¿Se convertirá en su comida o tal vez en algo más?
1. La chica humana

**N/A: La historia fue inspirada de una mezcla de dos mangas:** **Pochi Kuro** **de Matsumoto Naoya y** **Blood Lad** **de Yuuki Kodama (obviamente recomendados), sin embargo mayor parte será creada por mí como deber ser.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated: M+18**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

 **Capítulo Uno: La chica humana.**

El mundo de los demonios. El lugar donde ningún ser humano querría llegar jamás. Frío y cálido a la vez, peligroso y oscuro; así era aquel temible territorio del que solo sabían aquellas personas de las sectas satánicas. Natsu Dragneel era uno de sus habitantes; el demonio de fuego o más conocido como _Salamander_. Quemaba a sus contrincantes hasta hacerlos cenizas y devorarlos para absorber su poder, nadie quería toparse con él. Vivía en una pequeña cabaña al norte de _Demonland_ junto a Happy, su fiel amigo y compañero desde que tenía memoria.

Happy era un demonio-gato color azul que poseía dos alas parecidas a las de un ángel, su especie no era tan común en aquel mundo, pero se decía que pertenecía a los exceed. A diferencia de su amigo era bastante más pequeño e indefenso pero poseía un gran intelecto a la hora de ir a cazar su nueva presa, pues tenían que comer todos los días o morirían de seguro. No tenían buena situación económica así que debían abastecerse a coste de su gran esfuerzo como la mayoría del pueblo. Por supuesto hoy no sería la excepción; se prepararon desde muy temprano para ir por alguna delicia pasa lo que sería su menú completo. Deambularon por el bosque más cercano donde caían los jabalís más lentos lo que les ahorraba tiempo de caza.

―¡Hoy pillaremos uno grande! ―exclamó Natsu con mucha ilusión, a pesar de su apariencia podía ser un chico muy simpático a simple vista, al menos con quienes deseaba.

―Ni que lo digas, se me hace agua la boca. ―Happy secó su baba.

Unos pasos más a la izquierda sintieron un ruido sospechoso parecido al de ramas crujiendo, se detuvieron alarmantes a lo que Natsu utilizó su gran olfato para acercarse con mayor convicción.

―Desconozco este olor…

Se puso en cuatro patas para detectar las pistas para estar más cómodo siendo seguido por Happy quien trataba de buscar visualmente. Avanzó con sigilo para no asustar a lo que se encontraba tras los arbustos, hasta que…

―¡Te atrapé! ―Natsu saltó sobre el supuesto jabalí demoniaco con gran fuerza para caer con presión.

Una gran nube de polvo se levantó hacia arriba con la caída de ambos seres, Natsu limpió sus ojos para ver mejor qué había atrapado quedando muy confundido. Bajo su cuerpo se encontraba algo completamente desconocido para él; tenía una larga cabellera rubia que llegaba hasta su ombligo y cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, pudo detectar que no era un hombre debido a sus enormes pechos desnudos que sobresaltaban cualquier cosa y terminó por darse cuenta mirando más abajo. Natsu comenzó a sudar frío, jamás había visto tal cosa en toda su vida pero tenía bastante claro que las demonios de su mundo tenían un cuerpo similar, pero no había duda, ella no era un demonio.

―¿Qué-qué has atrapado, Natsu? ―Happy asomó su nariz y examinó con detalle a la presa que parecía dormir o estar inconsciente.

Pero él no respondió, se quitó su chaqueta negra que cubría su torso y parte de sus piernas para cubrir el cuerpo entero de su nueva adquisición para cargarla sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

―¡Vámonos rápido! ―salió corriendo en dirección a su cabaña siendo seguido por su compañero que no entendía nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron en breves instantes, agitados y con el corazón en la palma de su mano. Salamander colocó el cuerpo de su presa sobre una mesa vieja y volvió a quitarle su propia ropa.

―Happy…trae la revista que llegó la semana pasada. ―le ordenó.

Obediente el gato voló hacia su alcoba llegando con la revista en menos de un segundo para entregársela a su amigo. Este buscó página por página hasta llegar a una fotografía que pertenecía a una sección de cómo identificar seres humanos, vio de foto de la mujer ahí presente y la comparó con la que tenía sobre el pupitre. Eran más que parecidas, ¡era una humana!

―No puede ser. ―Natsu se acercó aún más, tanto que pudo sentirle su respiración. Lo que no entendía es cómo había llegado al mundo de los demonios sin ser asesinada, tendría que haber alguna explicación lógica para ello.

―¿Una humana? ―Happy no lo podía creer―, Natsu, esto es malo…si nos descubren nos matarán.

El gato-demonio tenía razón. En el mundo demoniaco los seres humanos eran una carne desconocida para las personas del pueblo, solo las bestias de elite y pertenecientes a la realeza podían deleitarse con tal apetitoso platillo. Era ley que cualquiera que encontrara un humano debía entregárselo al Rey Demonio, quien rompiera aquella regla sería asesinado sin derecho a reclamo, estaba escrito.

Natsu puso una expresión maliciosa. ―¿Y si nos la comemos ahora?

―Buena idea…―Happy fue por la asadera y Natsu por los condimentos.

Amarraron a la joven como un cordero a un palo dejándola colgando sobre una potente llama creada por el mismo Salamander ansioso de probar la carne humana. Happy le echó sal, pimienta y unos cuantos vegetales cortados con amor. Sería el banquete de su vida y debían hacerlo como el gran demonio manda. Bailaron y rieron alrededor el cuerpo que comenzaba a arder por el fuerte humo que causaban las brasas.

Sin embargo jamás pensaron que aquel desbordante calor terminaría por despertar a su presa. La joven humana abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir cómo su trasero comenzaba a arder, miró sus extremidades amarradas, a los dos demonios saltando de alegría y su corazón se detuvo.

Pegó un grito tan fuerte que Natsu y Happy se alarmaron.

―¡Sáquenme de aquí! ―gritó con desesperación.

―¿Qué hacemos? ―Happy estaba asustado―, con todos esos gritos terminarán descubriéndonos.

Natsu rechistó. ―No nos queda de otra. ―apagó el fuego de mala gana y con un simple movimiento de sus filosas garras soltó a la joven causando que cayera de forma libre al suelo.

―¿Por qué estoy desnuda?... ―miró su cuerpo como dios la trajo al mundo y comenzó a sudar―…¿Acaso tú? ―apuntó a Natsu con su mano temblorosa.

Obviamente él no entendía a dónde quería llegar. Se levantó apenas cubriendo su parte delantera con un brazo para acercarse al demonio mayor y con su mano libre le propino una feroz cachetada en su mejilla. Claro, necesitaría más que eso para derrotar a un demonio con más de cien años pero de que lo había dejado en blanco, lo había dejado.

―¡Pervertido, asqueroso! ―sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas―, ¡te aprovechaste de que dormía para abusar de mí!

―¿Huh? ―Natsu rascó su cabeza―, ¿de qué hablas?

―La comida está hablando…―Happy cubrió su hocico sorprendido.

―¿Co-comida?

Ahora ella había entendido todo. Observó detalladamente a los dos frente a ella, uno tenía una apariencia aterradora; cabellos puntiagudos color rosa que no tenían rumbo. Sus ojos eran verde esmeraldas, rasgados y profundos. Cuerpo trabajado y musculoso, sería imposible para ella al menos intentar enfrentarlo otra vez. Sus uñas eran algo largas y punzantes capaz de cortar su piel si él lo deseaba. La humana tragó saliva, estaba en grave peligro.

―¿Qué eres? ―se agachó para cubrir mejor su cuerpo y con terror observo a Natsu con interrogante, este sonrió con orgullo.

―Estimada comida, estás frente a _Salamander_ ―Happy se adelantó con voz tenebrosa―, uno de los demonios más temidos de la zona…

―De-demonio…―ella trataba de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando, pero era demasiado. Tan solo recordaba haberse acostado la noche anterior para comenzar un nuevo día de escuela y luego despierta sobre una hoguera frente a un ¿demonio?, iba a volverse loca.

―¿Podemos saber tu nombre antes de comerte? ―preguntó el pequeño gato.

Pero la humana no tenía pensado quedarse a charlar, miró con disimulo todas las aberturas que tenía la cabaña. Tenía que buscar alguna salida pronto o terminaría en el estómago de esos dos desquiciados. El sudor recorrió desde su frente hasta la punta de su nariz, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Quería a su familia, sus amigos, estaba en un lugar absolutamente desconocido. Estaba decidida, escaparía de allí ahora mismo. Lo más veloz que pudo giró en dirección contraria para salir por la ventana de la entrada que permanecía media abierta, la abrió hasta atrás y pasó primero un pie para caer bien y no romperse nada o no podría seguir corriendo. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir de la desesperación. Pero algo la hizo detenerse, acababa de recordar que estaba desnuda y andar así por las afueras podía ser más peligroso que cualquier cosa.

No sabía qué debía hacer, estaba al borde de la muerte. Miró a los dos demonios dentro de la cabaña, sus estómagos rugían de hambre. Aunque tan solo le asustaba el más grande, se veía más tranquilo que el gato parlanchín. Tenía que pensar en algo para salvar su pellejo, literalmente. Era una chica lista y su gran intelecto no podría fallarle en un momento como este. Retrocedió su cuerpo completo para quedar nuevamente dentro de la cabaña y se acercó como si nada a los dos seres frente a ella.

―¿Dónde está la cocina?

Los dos la miraron extrañados y algo suspicaces, no obstante terminaron por señalársela. Ella corrió hacia la cocina y lo primero que hizo fue abrir la nevera. Sacó gran cantidad de verduras ya que era lo que más tenían, las echó en un sartén y las cocinó aparte para echar un pollo congelado al horno. Se puso un delantal algo viejo para cubrir parte de su cuerpo y cocinar más dignamente.

Natsu y Happy se apoyaron en la puerta con disimulo, un delicioso olor los hicieron aparecer.

Minutos después la comida estaba servida en la mesa. La humana preparó todo con amor y delicadeza para que quedara perfecto, hasta el momento su plan iba más que bien ya que a ambos demonios se les caía la baba por probar lo que estaba sobre los platos.

―¿Po-podemos comernos esto? ―Natsu apuntó el pollo y las verduras con timidez como si se encontrara en una casa ajena.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa a lo que ellos prácticamente saltaron sobre la mesa para devorar todo. Uno que otro chorro de comida saltó sobre la frente de la humana quien podía respirar más calmada.

Ya con el estómago lleno estiraron sus cuerpos sobre las sillas.

―¡Eso estuvo delicioso! ―exclamó _Salamander._

―Estoy llenito. ―Happy acariciaba su vientre pronunciado.

Natsu giró su cabeza hacia la humana.

―¿Nos dirás tu nombre?

Ella reaccionó agitada, aún no tenía clara si sus intenciones cavernícolas seguían en pié.

―Soy Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.

―Solo preguntamos tu nombre, no alardees esos apellidos ricachones. ―se burló Happy.

―¿Cómo sabes que tengo dinero?

El gato demonio se encogió de hombros. ―Ni idea, solo le achunté.

―¡Un momento! ―Natsu reaccionó, tomó a la joven por los hombros un tanto brusco y la empezó a zamarrear―, ¿acaso eres millonaria?

Los enormes y filosos dientes del demonio espantaron por completo a la pobre Lucy que no tenía donde esconderse. Imaginaba su delgada piel rompiéndose al instante por un roce de esos colmillos.

―Si…¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? ―titubeó.

Natsu y Happy se miraron con complicidad.

―Está bien, considerando que nos cocinaste y además nos acabamos de enterar de que eres asquerosamente rica…―concluyó Salamander―…te permitiremos regresar a tu mundo con una condición.

Una gran luz de esperanza apareció ante los ojos de Lucy quien se veía perdida en el estómago de aquel feroz demonio. Las lágrimas humedecieron parte de sus párpados pero no se movieron de ahí. La ilusión le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, estaba ansiosa por escuchar la proposición de aquel chico bestia ignorando los dichos populares; se sabía que hacer pactos con los demonios era equivalente a entregar su propia vida.

―Si nos das una considerable cantidad de dinero a cambio te dejamos libre y de paso en el mundo de los humanos sana y salva, ¿qué te parece?

―Pe-pero…¿servirá mi dinero en este mundo? ―su pregunta no era para anda irrelevante, al contrario. Se maldijo al segundo por decir aquello ya que eso podría significar la anulación de aquel contrato, no le interesaba si después no les servía. Ella quería salir sana y salva sin importar lo demás.

Natsu sonrió con confianza y malicia. ―El dinero humano acá vale más de lo que te imaginas.

―Existen casas de cambio donde un _demoncoin_ equivale a cien _jewels_ del mundo humano. ―explicó Happy con gran sabiduría.

―¿Cien jewels? ―Lucy no lo podía creer―, eso es demasiado…

―Así es, por eso muchos demonios viajan al mundo humano para robar dinero y cambiarlo acá. Estoy seguro que el Rey Demonio lo ha hecho un montón de veces y como nosotros somos simples ciudadanos no tenemos permitido viajar de forma legal, pero…

La humana lo miró atenta.

―Nosotros conocemos un método, pero necesitábamos un ingrediente clave que solo el Rey Demonio puede poseer. ―agregó Happy.

―¿Un ingrediente único y especial?

Natsu puso una expresión tétrica. ―Sangre humana.

―¿Sa-sangre humana? ―Lucy se puso de todos los colores pensando en lo desagradable que sería. Se negaba a pensar que se trataría de un balde entero para cruzar al otro mundo.

―Ya lo oíste, esa es nuestra condición. Si estás segura de querer cumplirla debes saber que no te sacaré solo una gota. ―le mostró sus colmillos.

Nuevamente lucía sus dientes de temer. Heartfilia cerró sus ojos con pavor para evitar tener pesadillas al dormir, peor, ya se sentía dentro de un mal sueño. Todo era muy riesgoso, quizás hasta él podría abusar y beber toda su sangre evitando que regrese, pero al mismo tiempo a él también le convenía obtener esa gran cantidad de jewels.

Lo pensó seriamente una vez más, mordió su lengua y apretó sus puños. Quería gritar, llorar y patalear pero nada de eso serviría. Su desesperación solo terminaría volviéndose su peor enemiga y no era la idea.

―Está bien, trato hecho. ―dijo ella con voz firme.

Natsu y Happy sonrieron con satisfacción, estaban a pasos de cumplir uno de sus más grandes caprichos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola chicos, si, de seguro se preguntarán por qué no estoy aquí con otro episodio de NL XD y pues lo siento pero estaba escribiendo esta locura que se me ocurrió y no pude resistirme a subirla lo más pronto posible. Esta vez les traigo un fic que tendrá una duración indefinida (quizás 10 capítulos) ya que estoy con New Life. No crean, jamás podría olvidarme de ese fic y bueno estoy ya avanzando en el siguiente episodio. Además...¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! SÍ, AL FIN LIBREEEEEEE! así que podré escribir muy contenta y sin imprevistos. Estoy muy inspirada.**

 **Como dije en un principio, la historia parte inspirada entre dos mangas no obstante el hilo de la historia va más de mi mano. O sea no será idéntico a aquellas mencionadas anteriormente. Por supuesto lo aclaro para que no haya confusión más adelante. No sé cada cuanto lo continúe, pero como los capítulos son más cortos probablemente vuelva luego con la segunda parte :P**

 **Saludos para todos y gracias de antemano por su lectura.**

 **Kaya.**

 **PD. Más Nalu para el fandom!**


	2. En búsqueda del viejo sabio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated: M +18.**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

 **Capítulo Dos: En búsqueda del viejo sabio.**

Lucy soltó un estornudo y comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo perdía energía y las horas sin comer le estaban pasando la cuenta. Cada segundo más sentía cómo sus pies se debilitaban más. Se agachó para evitar que la caída fuera brusca siendo sostenida por Natsu que reaccionó con rapidez.

―¿Estás bien? ―la miró a los ojos pero ella ya parecía perder el conocimiento. Se quedó absorto al darse cuenta de las finas facciones que adornaban el rostro de la rubia. Estaba tan cegado por el hambre y la ambición que no se había detenido a estudiar bien a la joven humana que tenía entre sus brazos.

―Hay que darle de comer. ―Happy ayudó a su amigo a sentar a Lucy sobre un sillón, luego le llevó un trozo de pan para que comiera. Con dificultad ella tomó el alimento aunque le costó más de lo que pensaba el mantener la mano firme.

Natsu estaba fastidiado, se sentía como un niñero. Tomó el pedazo de masa horneado y lo acercó a la boca de Lucy para alimentarla ya que ella no tenía fuerzas ni para mover sus brazos. Por un segundo ella rozó con sus labios parte de los dedos del joven demonio que se petrificó al sentir ese extraño tacto, un calor inexplicable. Sus pronunciadas mejillas se tornaron como la sangre y su corazón se retorcía en su interior. « _¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?...»_ se preguntó la bestia de fuego mientras miraba su dedo manoseado.

Logró comerse el resto y pudo al menos recuperar su color natural de piel. Happy le dio agua para beber.

―Creo que debe tomar un baño ―sugirió el gato―, Natsu préstale algo de ropa.

Lo había olvidado, ella solo llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina que no cubría del todo sus encantos femeninos. Tragó saliva y fue por una camisa lo suficientemente larga para tapar lo necesario. Después esperaron un poco hasta que ella pudo ponerse de pie y caminar.

―Acompáñame…

Llegaron hasta la puerta del baño y Natsu le entregó la ropa junto a la toalla.

―Puedes ocuparlo las veces que quieras, usa esta ropa por mientras y mañana compraremos algo más normal.

―Gracias…―musitó ella con voz cansada pero sus ojos se mantenían brillosos lo que estremeció aún más al joven demonio de cabello rosa.

Maldijo a todo el mundo y volvió a la sala para evitar que su pecho se descolorara más. De regreso con Happy no se salvó de las burlas.

―¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea dejarla sola? ―preguntó el felino azul―, me pregunto si no se está ahogando….―puso cara morbosa―…una deliciosa humana con sabor a jabón.

―¡Está prohibido comérsela! ―le gritó desbordado dejando a su compañero de una sola pieza.

Al darse cuenta de su acción precipitada cubrió su boca como si de ella salieran las palabras sin su consentimiento, pero evidentemente él lo pensó. Happy entrecerró los ojos observando a su amigo del alma con suspicacia, se sentía en aquellas películas humanas donde se buscaba al asesino del crimen, una de sus cuantas colecciones robadas que vendían las mafias demoniacas.

―No me digas que te gusta la comida, digo, la humana. ―rasgó su tierna voz mostrando desconfianza.

Natsu sintió un ojo parpadear. ―¿Te comiste un pez de la cañería o qué?

―Solo digo, estás comportándote muy blando con ella. ―infló sus mofletes con gracia y comenzó a reír de la cara avergonzaba que estaba poniendo la bestia de fuego al cantarle sus verdades.

―¡Que te calles!, tenemos un trato y debo ser amable…―se justificó con una vena en su frente―…¿acaso no quieres ser millonario?

Se sonrieron el uno al otro, ambos saboreaban la gloria con tan solo imaginárselo.

―Ya estoy lista. ―la apagada voz de la humana los hizo voltearse de golpe, parecía recuperada y el color de su piel había regresado. A diferencia de como apareció en este mundo, esta vez llevaba puesta la larga camisa que le prestó el chico demonio. Utilizó sus extrañas habilidades para crear una especie de vestido, a la muchacha le atraía mucho todo lo que era la moda y sabía muy bien cómo adaptar un enorme trozo de tela para que no se viera tan deforme en su figura.

―Muy bien, ahora mismo iremos a consultar al viejo sabio. ―Natsu se colocó su mochila.

―¿Viejo sabio?

―Es uno de los demonios más ancianos pero fuertes de este mundo, tiene un bar a pocas calles de aquí donde frecuentamos ir. ―le explicó Happy que también tenía su pequeña mochila para cargar de acorde a su tamaño.

La idea de ir a un bar no le sonaba tan agradable a Lucy, pero ni modo, si eso significaba una posibilidad de regresar a su hogar era más que válido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[...]**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya en las calles, transitaban los tres con total tranquilidad para que nadie sospechara. Lucy llevaba sobre su cabeza orejas de gato y una cola falsa que se adhería a su ropa, eran elementos de un disfraz mágico que se ganó Happy en una feria de novedades demoniacas, jamás creyó que le sería tan útil hasta el día de hoy.

―Pensar que estuve a punto de vender los boletos de esa convención de disfraces. ―le comentó Happy a su amigo en tanto avanzaba por los aires con sus blancas alas.

―No estoy segura de parecer un demonio…―Lucy se veía abatida, estaba a centímetros de bestias capaces de desgarrar cada centímetro de su piel sin piedad posible.

Natsu se quedó viendo a la humana un par de segundos hasta que por la expresión de su cara parecía que un plan había arribado a su cabeza. Sonrió con entusiasmo y se acercó a ella. ―Dame tu mano.

―¿Qué? ―de la sorpresa, se llegó a morder su propia lengua.

―Que me des tu mano, así nadie te observará ni te hará daño ―extendió su brazo hacia ella―, yo te protegeré.

Absorta dudó por segundos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Al menos estaba bien acompañada, aquel joven demonio que se hacía llamar Salamander parecía ser muy fuerte. Con ver sus garras y dientes le quedaba más que claro.

Correspondió su propuesta colocando su mano sobre la de él. Por su lado Natsu jamás pensó que el tocar la palma de otra humana lo pondría de cabeza, en una manera de decir. A diferencia de las chicas demonios su piel era suave, tanto que podría deslizar cualquier cosa sobre ella, blanca y a veces demasiado fría.

 _«¿Así es como lucen las parejas?»_ el humo salía por la nariz del demonio de fuego, Lucy pensaba algo parecido; estar de esa forma con un chico en su mundo no era común a menos que tuvieran una cercanía más íntima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaron al bar Fairy Tail, un lugar donde frecuentaba una gran cantidad de demonios. Entraron y Lucy se imaginaba lo peor, desde fuera pudo apreciar un edificio viejo con enormes letras que exclamaban el nombre del local, un aspecto realmente tenebroso. Tanto temor hizo que apretara más el agarre de su protector el cual no se mostró indiferente ante eso.

―Tranquila, solo no te apartes de mí.

Lucy asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas.

―¡Miren quien llegó! ―una voz ronca los alarmó―, es Salamander junto a Happy y una rubia que está muy buena ―Gray Fullbuster era quien los recibía. Llevaba un cigarro a medio fumar sobre su boca y el torso desnudo adornado con un par de tatuajes. Se acercó al trío de visitantes con una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Dónde está el viejo? ―preguntó Natsu ignorando al resto.

―Qué mal educado, hace tiempo que no te pasas y ni siquiera saludas ―miró nuevamente a Lucy―, además traes una preciosura.

La humana tragó saliva, esto no podía significar nada bueno. Un aura maligna y oscura empezó a marcar territorio en la entrada del bar, tan solo faltaba la tenebrosa música de fondo. La rubia comenzó a sudar frío.

―Gray…―la voz femenina hizo eco en el oído de todos―…¿acaso está mirando a otra chica que no sea Juvia?

De las sombras apareció una mujer demonio de apariencia bastante atractiva que aclamaba su propio nombre en cada frase, tenía el cabello azul ondulado y ojos inexpresivos. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus medidas deseadas por cualquier chica de su edad.

―Mierda…no otra vez ―maldijo Gray, quien sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

La demonio analizó a Lucy como un perro, oliendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando terminó la miró con desprecio y soltó una risa sarcástica.

―Con que eso era, esta chica no es competencia para Juvia. ―tiró su cabello hacia atrás con aires de diva.

Heartfilia suspiró rendida.

―Escucha gatita ―se colgó de los brazos de Gray―, este hombre le pertenece a Juvia así que no creas que vas a quitárselo.

―¿Se llama Juvia? ―le susurró Lucy a Natsu que aún la sostenía de la mano.

―¿No es obvio?, no deja de repetir su nombre como una torpe.

―Juvia habla extraño. ―agregó Happy, parecía muy divertido con la escena.

Gray roló los ojos. ―Juvia, déjame en paz.

―Qué fastidio venir a perder el tiempo acá ―gruñó Natsu― ¡¿Dónde estás viejo de mierda?!

Alzó la voz ante todo el bar llamando la atención de sus comensales. Si había algo que nadie podía hacer era faltar el respeto al anciano que había fundado aquel local, todos lo sabían muy bien. Gray tragó saliva y esperó por la sangrienta muerte de su compañero, por otro lado Happy y Lucy se veían muy inquietos. Cada rincón de aquel bar se comenzó a oscurecer. Lucy apretó a Happy como si fuera una pelota de goma para el estrés a lo que el felino solo pudo manifestar su situación con quejidos a causa del poco aire que le quedaba. Heartfilia vio pasar su vida entera frente a sus ojos desde que sus padres tuvieron que engendrarla hasta aquel día en que por un origen desconocido apareció sin ropa en un mundo paralelo y no era precisamente el lugar donde prefería estar.

―Ya pusiste de malas al viejo. ―Gray miró a su compañero con lástima, sabía lo que se le afrontaba.

Una sombra gigante se posó frente a los visitantes. Se podía divisar un rostro algo confuso. Natsu mantenía su postura como si no le importara.

De repente, aquella apariencia brusca se fue desvaneciendo hasta que su estatura era diminuta. Las sombras desaparecieron y tan solo quedó en frente un pequeño viejo canoso con bigotes, barba y extraños atuendos de duende. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y cargaba un bastón de madera, probablemente era su herramienta de defensa.

―¿Quién ha osado molestarme mientras trabajo? ―el aparecido observó a todos los presentes con detención hasta enfocarse en Natsu ―, ¿Salamander?

―Días sin venir a verte, Makarov. ―una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el duro rostro de Natsu.

―Me imagino que si has venido es porque necesitas algo de mí…―rascó su barbilla al tanto se percató de la gatuna que aplastaba a Happy como si fuera un cojín.

―Así es ―miró a su alrededor―. Pero no pienso contártelo frente a estos idiotas.

Makarov asintió haciéndole un gesto de que pasaran a su humilde oficina. Natsu tomó nuevamente a Lucy de la mano y la arrastró junto con Happy hacia el punto de encuentro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya dentro, el dueño de Fairy Tail miró a través de la puerta para comprobar que nadie les estuviera espiando. Conocía lo suficiente a sus clientes como para tener claro el cuidado que debía tener. Retrocedió para volver con sus visitantes y de brazos en la espalda los miró expectante.

―Verás, necesito que…

―¿Sabes el gran crimen que estás cometiendo, verdad? ―lo interrumpió el anciano completamente serio, sus palabras estaban tan llenas de convicción que alarmó a los tres presentes.

Salamander sintió cómo su estómago comenzó a calentar. Sentía el fuego correr por cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo habían descubierto y corría un gran peligro. Miró a Lucy y a su compañero con preocupación, estaba a pasos de perder todo lo que estaba deseando desde hace un día.

―Abuelo, yo…―trató de buscar las palabras correctas, pero digamos que no era el demonio más listo de la región.

El mencionado ignoró los patéticos intentos del demonio de fuego y caminó en dirección a la humana infiltrada que no soltaba a Happy. La rubia comenzó a sudar, una extraña aura completamente poderosa desprendía de la arrugada piel del hombre que estaba cada vez más cerca. Sin embargo, el gato azul parecía más asustado, estaba seguro que por proteger a una humana su vida corría peligro. Miró a su amigo con culpa pues si se la hubiera comido esto no estaría pasando en absoluto. Maldijo el momento en que el dinero le robó su conciencia.

Pero todas sus visiones estaban lejos de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

―¿¡Qué me hace!? ―gritó Lucy en cuanto el demonio lleno de experiencia alzó su falda con una expresión pervertida.

―¡Viejo de mierda! ―Natsu lo golpeó en la cabeza sin escrúpulos dejándole un enorme chichón como consecuencia.

Salamander se colocó en frente de la ofendida gata que afirmaba su falda como si su vida dependiera de ello, no llevaba ropa interior y eso hacía todo más humillante.

Makarov sobó su hinchada cabeza mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor.

―No sé por qué no me sorprende esa actitud…―murmuró Happy tan despacio que de seguro nadie le escuchó. Ya llevaba su par de años conociendo a quien fundó aquel bar.

―Lo siento, no me pude contener. ―admitió con las mejillas rojas.

De la rabia, Natsu tironeó una de sus largas orejas hacia su lado para causarle dolor.

―Escúchame, no te la traje para que hagas de las tuyas. Necesito que me digas dónde está el portal que me lleva al mundo de los humanos.

El anciano lo miró con sorpresa. Creyó que al joven definitivamente se le había zafado un tornillo, ni en los años que llevaba en pie se le había ocurrido una idea tan descabellada como enfrentar al Rey Demonio.

―No sé si sea correcto darte aquella información, tu vida podría correr grabe peligro y lo sabes.

Natsu gruñó. ―Eso da igual. ―dijo con tal determinación que hizo al viejo suspirar rendido.

―Se nota que no te importa ―miró nuevamente a Lucy―. Sin embargo, ¿te importa al menos lo que le pueda suceder a ella?

Los rasgados ojos del joven se abrieron con estupor. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

Lucy estaba horrorizada. Ella estaba al tanto de las temibles criaturas que intentarían asesinarla si descubrían su existencia en este mundo. Happy podía sentir aquel miedo con los sofocantes abrazos que ella le propinaba.

―Hago esto por motivos personales, ella me da igual. ―su expresión era tan fría que atravesó por completo el pecho de Heartfilia. Le perturbaba aquella confesión.

―Si nos ayudas prometemos darte gran parte de nuestro premio. ―dejó salir Happy con mucho entusiasmo.

La rubia frunció el ceño, sabía que la estaban utilizando para fines egoístas pero el que se lo restregaran tanto en la cara empezaba a parecerle muy desagradable.

Pensándolo bien una y otra vez, el anciano asintió con los ojos cerrados. Él conocía muy bien las consecuencias como también Natsu y el resto.

―Los ayudaré, pero con una condición…

Los tres se quedaron viendo al anciano en silencio.

―¡Déjenme a esta linda chica una noche! ―saltó sobre la humana para abrazarla quedando entre sus prominentes pechos. Obviamente ella se manifestó con otro grito de peligro.

Otro golpe aterrizó sobre su cabeza. Natsu sopló el humo que salía de sus nudillos y miró al viejo con desagrado.

―Nada de eso, ella me pertenece. ―una potente llama de fuego encendió su brazo entero subiendo la temperatura en aquella habitación.

Happy miró a su amigo con intranquilidad, no concebía por qué le hastiaba tanto la condición de Makarov. De todas formas en un principio quiso comérsela, luego por piedad optó por utilizarla para conseguir más dinero. Su protección era algo dramatizada.

―Pero si dijiste que te daba igual. ―titubeó la joven de brazos cruzados, al parecer se había ofendido con las palabras del demonio de fuego. Este la miró atónito.

―No era precisamente a lo que me refería... ―rascó su cabeza sin saber qué decir, como de costumbre.

El gato azul suspiró, esto parecía sacado de una comedia demoniaca con toques de romance. Digno de vomitar en el acto.

―En ese caso ―Makarov despertó de la gran aturdida que le dio ese golpe―…quédense todos aquí. Corren peligro en otro lugar.

―De ninguna manera, no dejaremos nuestra casa. ―respondió Happy con tristeza en su rostro.

―Es temporal ―explicó el viejo―. El hecho de que estén con esa muchacha les traerá muchos problemas y aquí estarán protegidos con mis hombres y claro, yo por supuesto.

Natsu soltó una risa. ―Conmigo basta y sobra para mantenerla a salvo.

―Si fuera así no estarías frente a mí pidiéndome ayuda.

El joven mostró los dientes, tenía razón. Algo en su interior le decía que no era tan mala idea. Miró a Lucy, seguía ofendida con sus palabras. Pero eso era lo que sentía, además también lo estaba utilizando en cierto sentido. Cuando lograran llegar al portal para cruzar al mundo humano él tendría su dinero y ella regresaría a su hogar como se lo había prometido. Era más que nada una alianza beneficiosa.

―Como quieras, nos quedamos acá esta noche.

Happy no parecía muy convencido en un principio, pero también era un gato muy racional y sabía que estaría más seguro junto a un par de demonios más.

―Primero que todo ―Makarov miró a Lucy―, debemos conseguirle ropa decente a esa chica. ―apretó un botón que permanecía oculto bajo su escritorio. A los segundos después tocaron a la puerta tres veces, señal suficiente para saber que podía abrir. ―Adelante, Mirajane.

―¿Me necesita, señor? ―una hermosa demonio entró por aquella puerta, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

Natsu y Happy no parecían sorprendidos, puesto que ya la conocían. Mirajane era la mano derecha de Makarov dentro de Fairy Tail, lo suficientemente confidente y leal para no tener sospechas sobre ella. La mujer que poseía un gran poder oculto tenía una apariencia que demostraba lo contrario. Siempre con una gran sonrisa.

―Consigue ropa para esta chica. ―apuntó a la rubia.

―Vaya, pobrecita ―Mirajane la contempló con pena―. Acompáñame ―tomó su mano y la llevó con ella sin su consentimiento por una escalera secreta de aquella oficina dejando atrás al resto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Subieron por aquellos escalones llenos de polvo por su poco uso hasta llegar a la azotea. Dejó a la humana sola por unos instantes mientras husmeaba en un cajón lleno de prendas que parecían ser perdidas o algo por el estilo. Sacó de todo un poco incluyendo la ropa interior.

―Pruébate estas cosas. ―le lanzó una bola llena de ropa que causó que la rubia casi cayera al piso.

Lucy se metió al probador mientras Mirajane la esperaba afuera. Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y la escena se mantuvo hasta que la albina sintió como rechinaban los escalones por los cuales ella subió.

―¿Dónde está? ―Natsu había subido en compañía de Happy y Makarov. Por el tono en que se lo había preguntado parecía muy inquieto, contradiciéndose con su antigua confesión de desinterés.

―Está en el vestidor, pero…―por un segundo Mirajane dudó si había sido buena idea confesárselo.

Aquella inseguridad aumentó cuando vio cómo el demonio de fuego estaba a punto de mover la delgada cortina que dividía el vestidor de la azotea. Trató de detenerle pero fue demasiado tarde.

La enorme tela ya estaba completamente a un costado dejando ver a Lucy en una posición no muy afortunada. Traía puesta ropa una ropa interior de encaje color rojo demasiado reveladora. La parte de arriba era tan solo copa "B" lo que cubría lo justo y necesario mientras que su braga no era más que una tanga diminuta. Ella parecía haberse estado viendo al espejo por cómo la habían pillado, de espalda. Se giró hacia su público con la cara haciéndole juego a su ropa sin saber qué decir.

Por un lado el anciano lloraba de emoción y dicha al ver el cuerpo perfecto de la jovencita. Happy se cubría la boca para evitar reírse fuerte y Natsu se mantuvo con la mirada fija sin decir nada. Era un hecho que había visto a la rubia sin nada puesto pero no le había prestado mayor importancia, sin embargo esto era diferente. Su delicada y suave piel se veía adornada con esas llamativas prendas que le hacían justicia a su figura. No pudo evitar observar sus pechos que sobresalían de aquel sujetador medio transparente para bajar hasta donde acababa su relevado ombligo.

La sangre que corría por las venas del joven demonio se encendió por cada rincón de su cuerpo. Estaba saliendo humo de su piel. No lo entendía, aquella mujer humana no debía ser más que apetitosa para tenerla en un plato llena de salsa y condimentos. Por defecto no estaba viéndola de esa manera.

« _¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?_ » miró su entrepierna pronunciada y empezó a moverse para disimular. Esto no le había ocurrido desde aquella vez que despertó de un sueño que recuerda a medias. Ni siquiera para un demonio de su edad era un síntoma conocido, siempre fue alguien demasiado inocente para ese tema. Se agachó para ocultar aquella incómoda erección con sus piernas fingiendo como si estuviera cansado. Sin entender de qué se trataba todo sabía que aquella expresión de su cuerpo no la tomarían de forma positiva.

―No…no me vean…―Lucy trataba de cubrir su cuerpo como fuera, aunque su rostro no lucía tan desesperado como veces anteriores.

Mirajane cerró la cortina de inmediato tirándole un vestido para que ocultara aquella prenda de la discordia. Temía por la integridad de aquella muchacha, una humana poseía por algún demonio no era tema ligero. Eran agresivos y similares a lo que era un animal a la hora de aparearse, ella lo sabía muy bien. Llevaba más de setenta años casada con Laxus, un demonio fuerte y posesivo. Ella más que nadie pudo notar el enorme problema que la humana causó en Salamander. No lo creía, en los años que le conocía jamás una sola demonio pudo lograr eso. Si bien el muchacho es muy idiota era muy codiciado por las hembras de la región. Todo esto se volvía demasiado interesante para la fiel ayudante de Makarov, ya que ella no tenía idea que aquella rubia que tenía en frente no era precisamente de su misma especie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al rato después Lucy pudo salir del vestidor con ropa más conservadora. Natsu ya había calmado su problema y Happy quien no había captado aquel percance seguía burlándose del vergonzoso momento por el que pasó la humana.

―Bien, ¿cómo me veo ahora? ―lució un vestido blanco con sandalias cafés. Obviamente había cambiado su ropa interior para que no se trasluciera y llevaba puestas sus orejas junto a la cola falsa que simulaba su forma demoniaca.

―Mejor. ―respondió Natsu sin siquiera mirarla a lo que ella se mostró ofendida.

―Ni siquiera la has visto. ―le dijo Happy en tono burlón.

―Da igual ―se defendió ella―. ¿Dónde dormiré yo? ―le dirigió a Mirajane.

―Con Natsu. ―respondió como si nada manteniendo su pacífica sonrisa.

―¿QUÉ? ―gritó la rubia al tanto Natsu parecía perder el color natural de su rostro.

Makarov le entregó unas viejas llaves a Salamander que parecían ser de su habitación. ―Natsu me exigió que no te separara de él, así que son sus condiciones.

Lucy y Natsu se miraron al instante como si se estudiaran el uno al otro. Si Happy no estuviera entre ellos probablemente todo sería más complejo. « _Claro, probablemente me protege porque soy la entrada a su botín de dinero…_ » pensó ella con ¿decepción?

―Ahora, les voy a decir dónde se encuentra el portal que los llevará el mundo humano. ―dijo el viejo con una seriedad detonante.

Olvidando aquella tensión entre ambos pusieron toda su atención en Makarov. El fundador del bar miró a su ayudante para que esta le trajera un mapa que permanecía oculto en uno de los cajones a lo que ella accedió de inmediato. Fue por el papel lleno de polvo amarrado en una fina tira de mimbre. El anciano abrió el mapa dejándolo totalmente visible sobre la mesa apuntando con su dedo índice su destino.

―¿Dónde queda el portal? ―preguntó Lucy sin entender lo que él trataba de decirles.

―En el castillo del Rey Demonio. ―afirmó dejándolos a todos sin aliento.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos! Les traigo la segunda parte de lo que es EAT ME, espero que les guste.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo, especialmente a Giuly DG, ChicaOtaku, DemonWithe, Funny Angy y Titania-chan, un abrazo para ustedes!**

 **Nos leeremos próximamente.**

 **Kaya.**


	3. Descuido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Rated: M +18**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

 **Capítulo Tres: Descuido.**

Lucy mantenía la vista fija al sucio techo que cubría la habitación en la que se iba a quedar de forma temporal. Traía puesto un delicado pijama lo suficiente cómodo para una noche cálida como aquella. Natsu y Happy se quedaron abajo para comer en el bar, ambos le insistieron para que los acompañara pero ella se negó. Todo le parecía muy descabellado y fuera de su realidad. En menos de tres días había aparecido en un universo desconocido lleno de seres tenebrosos y dispuestos a hacerla picadillo. Quién iba a pensar que el muchacho que intentó cenarla ahora se había comprometido a sacarla de Demonland, claro, con fines que beneficiaban a ambos. Tampoco es que Natsu haya sido tocado por agua bendita.

Mirajane la visitó hace media hora dejándole unos pasteles para que no muriera de hambre, se atrevió a probar un poco sin perder la precaución, no sabía si la comida de este mundo le haría bien o mal. Por suerte parecía ser bastante normal como en su antigua vida, ignorando el hecho de que ella solía comer platos más finos hechos por su chef personal. No importaba, estaba bien por el momento.

Cepilló sus dientes y regresó a la cama sumida en sus pensamientos, metió sus pies bajo las sábanas con cuidado y miró hacia la ventana con la esperanza de que aquella luna fuera la misma que veía todas las noches en su antigua vida antes de dormir, aquella en la que admiraba el rostro de su madre pensando si ella era feliz ahí donde estaba. Su padre no le importaba del todo, probablemente ni en el cielo deje de trabajar. A él nunca le importó nadie de su familia.

Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por el sonido de la manija moverse con tosquedad. Era Natsu que venía solo, situación bastante rara.

―¿Happy no viene? ―preguntó viendo como obviamente el felino no entraba por esa puerta.

―Se quedó compartiendo un rato más. ―cerró la puerta y al instante comenzó a quitarse la ropa alarmando a la rubia.

―¿Qué se supone que haces? ―al tanto se cubría con las sábanas como si fuera a ser atacada no podía despegar sus ojos del joven que estaba desnudándose. La delgada camisa negra que cubría su parte frontal saltó lejos permitiendo ver lo musculoso que era, no era en exceso pero lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. ―De-detente…―balbuceó cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos, no se sentía para nada cómoda con el hecho de estar encerrada en la misma habitación con un nudista.

Natsu le echó una ojeada con desmán. Creía que no estaba haciendo nada raro para que tomara esa actitud retraída con él. ―Oye. ―Caminó hasta la cama y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca con sus propias manos arrancó la sábana para encontrarse con el rostro avergonzado de la humana cubierto con sus manos. Alzó una de sus cejas sin entender por qué tanto nerviosismo.

―¿Por qué te quitas la camisa? ―preguntó aún sin poder verle.

―Así duermo más cómodo. ―aprovechó el espacio del costado derecho para acostarse como si fuera su propia cama.

Al sentir el peso que se producía a su lado Lucy saltó como un resorte. ―¿Piensas dormir aquí?

―Eres demasiado dramática, ¿te lo han dicho? ―le expresó Natsu con fastidio. Ignoró los berrinches de la humana y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada.

―Creo que no te estás dando cuenta…

―¿Cuenta de qué?

Salamander giró su rostro para quedarse viendo fijamente ambos acostados en la misma cama. Era una distancia tan breve que el calor se hizo notar por el cuarto entero. Otra vez aparecía ese apretón en el pecho de Natsu, algo que él no podía entender.

Gruñó por la ignorancia y saltó sobre ella como si la volviera a cazar. Lucy pegó un grito a medias ya que la sorpresa era demasiada, miró al demonio con temor sin conocer cuáles eran sus intenciones.

―¿Qué me estás haciendo? ―sujetó sus delicadas muñecas con sus garras que podían descarnar toda su piel. La contempló como si ella significara una amenaza y quisiera acabar con él. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban paralizados, abiertos hasta su límite.

―¿De qué hablas? ―titubeó la muchacha que trataba de esquivar la mirada punzante clavada sobre su rostro. No quiso pestañear. Él parecía dispuesto a comérsela ahí mismo, en el mal sentido.

Natsu tomó brusco la mano de Lucy y la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera su pulso.

―Esto. Mi corazón está actuando raro.

La joven del mundo paralelo quedó atónita al sentir las detonantes pulsaciones del demonio que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Se asustó aún más cuando sintió como la nariz de él rozaba su cuello, el olfato animal que poseía Natsu inhalaba el aroma a vainilla que ella desprendía de todo su cuerpo. Todos sus pelos se encresparon.

¿Qué clase de sensación era? No podía encontrarle explicación. Desde que ella llegó a su vida estaba comenzando a actuar extraño.

―Por favor, aléjate…―rogó la rubia con pocas ganas.

Inesperadamente la puerta de aquel cuarto se abrió. Era Happy que venía con un par de cajas. Al ver a ambos en la cama en tal posición hizo que se le cayeran al piso.

―¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Se separaron de golpe.

―Natsu, ¿te la ibas a comer? ―miró a su compañero con suspicacia achinando sus ojos.

Lucy apuntó al demonio de fuego sin dejar de temblar. ―Él estaba muy cerca, me comenzó a oler y decirme cosas raras. ―le contaba al gato mientras Natsu la miraba enojado por estarle delatando.

Happy se restregó los ojos. ―Necesitamos hablar, amigo.

Era suficiente. Ambos tenían que salir de ese cuarto y tener una charla de demonio a gato. Lucy quedó en la cama esperando por ellos, de cierta manera no tenía planeado quedarse dormida en una casa llena de demonios si no se sentía protegida. Los fieles compañeros de años salieron al patio trasero que ocultaba el bar del anciano. Con su propio fuego Natsu encendió un cigarrillo y lo llevó a su boca, aspiró con angustia.

―Debe pasarte algo fuerte para que vuelvas a fumar.

―Siempre lo he hecho. ―se defendió dándole otra fumarada a su tabaco.

―Sabes, desde que ella llegó he comenzado a notar que estás actuando diferente. ―sacó un pescado de la nada y arrancó sus espinas con talento, era la hora del último bocado antes de ir a la cama. Se acomodaron en una vieja banca para conversar más calmados.

Él. Siempre distraído y ajeno a todo lo que tenía que ver con los sentimientos. Era un chico humilde con pocos pero verdaderos amigos, no obstante desconocía lo que era el amor hacia alguien del sexo opuesto. Había oído hablar de ello un montón de veces por parte del viejo o de Happy cuando las de su especie andaban en época de celo, las mujeres demonio también pasaban por aquello. Se preguntó si Lucy estaba en esa etapa también. Era raro. Cada vez que estaba a centímetros su olor traspasaba sus fosas nasales incitándole a oler más. Quería lamer su piel, porque sabía que sería delicioso. ¿Pero todo era por hambre?

¿Se la quería comer realmente?

―Supongo que no sé cómo ser frente a ella. Es la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de una humana.

De inmediato la imagen de la rubia llegó a su mente. La primera vez que la vio desvalida, desnuda contra el pasto seco donde la encontró, su piel tenía leves rasguños en ese entonces. Pudo ver su anatomía sin problema y no sintió nada en primera instancia.

―Creo que sé lo que te pasa. ―Happy dio el último mordisco a su pescado con goce y sobó su estómago antes de desembuchar la información. Su amigo lo miró atento, el gato había descubierto su mal y estaba ansioso por saber qué tenía y por qué se sentía tan raro cuando ella estaba cerca.

El cielo de Demonland estaba oscuro pero lleno de estrellas. Una leve ventisca los atravesó. Nada grave para un demonio de fuego.

―Es amor. ―soltó seco y firme. Natsu lo miró como si estuviera loco.

―¿Amor?

Retumbó aquella palabra por la limitada cabeza de Salamander. Los demonios también amaban, a su familia, amigos y llegaba un momento en su vida que encontraban a alguien para procrear. ¿Acaso a ese tipo de amor se refería?

Negó con indignación. Un demonio poderoso como él no podía sentir amor por una débil humana, aún más cuando ella sería la llave a un montón de dinero. Mezclar emociones era el peor paso a seguir. Fingió una risa, patética, forzada como él mismo. ―Eso es para tontos. ―echó una vez más un vistazo a la luna como si tuviera otra respuesta. Happy lo miró con inquietud.

Luego de la charla regresaron al cuarto, Lucy estaba profundamente dormida para sorpresa de ella misma. Juraba que los esperaría pero su conversación fue más extensa de lo que pensó. Natsu la vio sobre aquella cama y trató de contenerse. Estaba dispuesto a arrancarse el corazón si fuera necesario, pero no caería por ella. Al final los tres terminaron acostados en el mismo colchón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A la mañana siguiente. El sol cargaba sus rayos sobre el cuarto de huéspedes del bar Fairy Tail. Lucy sintió la molesta luz sobre sus párpados lo que la obligó a despertar sin mayor opción. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y al sentir un peso sobre su pecho agachó la cabeza encontrándose con Natsu usando su delantera como almohada, pensó en gritar o golpearlo, quizás matarlo, pero…

Se perdió en la inocente cara que traía el demonio durmiente. Hasta podría jurar que no era capaz de matar ni a una hormiga en esas condiciones. Tan indefenso hasta tierno. Sus cabellos color rosa caían sobre su rostro perdiendo ese típico peinado de mechas paradas. Quiso acariciarlo. Mordió sus propios labios y lo intentó. No obstante a su lado dormía Happy, lo que la hizo arrepentirse. Aunque no estaba dispuesta a permitir que él durmiera ahí el resto del día. Su integridad de mujer estaba siendo atacada de alguna forma. Lo que más le desesperaba era el leve viento que caía sobre sus pechos, la respiración de Natsu era cálida y continua. Quedó pensando unos cuantos segundos para fingir un bostezo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a ambos dormilones.

―Qué escandalosa…―balbuceaba Happy mientras trataba de seguir con el sueño, Lucy lo miró con molestia.

Natsu abrió sus ojos de inmediato y se levantó como si hubiera sonado una alarma. ―¿Qué hora es?

―Las diez de la mañana.

―Vístete rápido, debemos ir al castillo del Rey demonio. ―tiró lejos las sábanas y se levantó.

―¿Estás loco?, ¿acaso piensas ir sin un plan?

―Los débiles hacen planes…

―Es verdad. ―la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe siendo Makarov quien había entrado en compañía de Mirajane. ―No puedes ir si no tienes un plan, te matarían en menos de un segundo y ella acabaría en el plato de la familia real.

El demonio de fuego no parecía muy contento con la situación actual. Su cara de niño recién regañado lo denotaba. Mirajane se acercó a Lucy para entregarle un vestido nuevo. ―Ponte esto.

―Bien ―volvió a decir Makarov―. Ahora todos salgan de la habitación por que la señorita va a vestirse.

Y así fue, Mirajane, Happy y Natsu salieron a excepción de…

―¡¿Te pensabas quedar aquí, pervertido?! ―de su cola Natsu lo jaló hacia afuera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minutos después se reunieron en la salida. Makarov les entregó el mapa y Mirajane algunas provisiones. Tanta cátedra de cosas que hacer y no hacer estaban causando que Salamander terminara por quemar Fairy Tail entero, detestaba que la vida estuviera llena de reglas. Solo tenía el dinero en su cabeza y nada más le importaba. Cuando al fin el enorme discurso había acabado se despidieron del anciano y su asistente para emprender camino.

―Ya me estaba cansando ese viejo…―comentaba Natsu con la mirada hacia el cielo.

―Solo nos ayuda. ―agregó Happy.

Avanzaron unos pasos más y una extraña presencia alarmó al joven demonio. Se puso delante de Lucy en modo protector y alzó la voz. ―¿Quién anda ahí? ―miró hacia todos lados, pero no había nadie sospechoso. A pesar de eso sus instintos no estaban tan erróneos como él lo pensaba.

Gray y Juvia salieron tras una tienda de comida, cansados de esconderse.

―¿Y ustedes qué quieren?

―Queremos acompañarte ―Gray se cruzó de brazos. ―El viejo nos pidió ayuda así que accedí.

―¡No necesito tu ayuda!

Lucy pellizcó a su compañero. ―¡Claro que sí!, mientras más seamos será menos peligroso.

―Así que estás ansiosa con que Gray te acompañe…―Juvia se aproximó a la humana con mala cara―…ni se te ocurra acercarte tanto, Juvia te estará vigilando.

―¡Como quieran!, solo no me den problemas…―Natsu siguió su camino. El tiempo era oro y quedarse discutiendo tonterías no era la mejor opción. Cargaba el mapa con sus manos mirándolo a cada segundo para comprobar si el camino era correcto, pero él no era el mejor entendedor para esas cosas. Lucy se dio cuenta por cómo daba vueltas al plano una y otra vez como si estuviera en otro idioma, suspiró con resignación y decidió acercarse para brindarle ayuda. ―¿Quieres que lleve yo el mapa? ―antes que le respondiera se lo quitó. Él no parecía molesto, al contrario, le había salvado el pellejo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Media hora después habían logrado moverse lo suficiente para apreciar el castillo a cierta distancia, lo que les daba una buena señal. Durante el camino pasaron a algunos locales para comer y satisfacer otras necesidades, más bien era Lucy quien debía recurrir más a esas partes. El ser una humana la hacía más vulnerable a todo. Además, ella era quien llevaba el mapa así que debían esperarle sin importar lo que pasara. Ninguno de ellos podría hacerlo mejor. De a poco se iban alejando de la ciudad hasta pisar el pasto que los llevaría hacia el palacio.

―Increíble, realmente eres muy lista. ―Gray apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Heartfilia, esta solo sonrió, le agradaba en cierta manera que la elogiara. No quería ser un estorbo para ellos de todas formas.

Juvia, quien estaba que reventaba por ver esa escena se interpuso entre ambos. ―¡Juvia también sabe leer mapas! ―por otro lado, Natsu no le agradaba del todo que el demonio de hielo tocara a la humana, sintió como su interior comenzaba a arder.

Cuando avanzaron un poco más lograron toparse con una gran cantidad de gente que pertenecía al pequeño pueblo que quedaba al lado del castillo. De manera extraña había más personas de lo común, parecía que todos se habían reunido por alguna causa desconocida. Desde donde venían escuchaban algunos murmullos pero no los suficientes para enterarse. Se acercaron más para meterse entre la muchedumbre. Natsu sostuvo la mano de Lucy con todas sus fuerzas y se adentró en la cascada de personas. ―No me sueltes. ―le advirtió, ella no estaba dispuesta a separarse de él en ese momento. Asomaron sus cabezas para ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto hasta que lo vieron. Dos enormes demonios que pretendían ser guardaespaldas y en medio de ambos, un personaje de la realeza. Natsu tragó saliva y decidió apurar el paso ignorando lo que ocurría, Juvia y Gray parecían hacerse desaparecido junto con Happy, supuso que los encontraría al salir de todo ese desorden.

Cuando logró escapar respiró profundo. ―Lo hicimos, ¿estás bien Lucy?... ―se giró para ver a su compañera pero no era precisamente ella a quien le estaba dando la mano―…¿Happy? ―el gato lo miró atónito―…¿Dónde está Lucy?

―Ni idea, de repente me tomaste de la mano y me sacaste rápido, no vi a Lucy.

Segundos después lograron salir Gray junto con Juvia pero Heartfilia tampoco venía con ellos.

―No puede ser…―Natsu se agarró la cabeza con desesperación.

Cerca del "espectáculo", Lucy parecía intentar salir para tomar un poco de aire, estaba ahogada entre tanta gente. Fue avanzando al tanto pedía permiso hasta que logró quedar libre de alguna forma. A pesar de aquello, parecía haberse equivocado de rumbo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta cómo los demonios la miraban. Luego giró hacia su espalda y ahí estaban, los dos especies de gorilas-demonios protegiendo a alguien de la realeza. Era un muchacho que cargaba una corona sobre su cabeza y ropas de gran valor. Su cabello era negro como el de Gray y sus ojos inexpresivos, parecía estar muy aburrido con todo esto. Cuando él se percató de la presencia de la rubia se arrimó hacia ella. ―¿Quién eres tú? ―la miró como si fuera un insecto.

Todo podía ir bien, porque por un instante Heartfilia creyó firmemente que Natsu aparecería enseguida para salvar su pellejo, pero no había señal alguna de que él iba a aparecer. Contuvo la respiración. Estaba perdida frente a un demonio que no la miraba precisamente para cortejarla.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :) les traigo un nuevo episodio de Eat Me! espero que les guste.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Giuly, ChimcHim, Funny Angy, Valkiria-san y guest por sus bellos comentarios :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, saludos.**


	4. Infiltrados en el pasado

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **Rated: M +18.**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Infiltrados en el pasado.**

―¡Contéstame! ―los ojos del demonio de cabello negro se clavaron en la rubia. Expectante a su respuesta y confundido por la extraña posición que pelea que ella había tomado decidió pedirle a sus guardias que le dejaran de apuntar. ―Eres una chica muy rara.

Lucy alardeaba de posiciones karatecas que jamás aprendió, de todo para no ser comida de demonio. Observó a su némesis con animadversión y le mostró sus músculos. ―No te conviene meterte conmigo, soy una gata muy poderosa.

Las carcajadas del muchacho se oyeron en todo Demonland. Fue tanto que hasta las lágrimas tuvo que secar. ―¿Está bien que confíe en ella, señor? ―le preguntó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

―Me parece muy divertida ―su expresión cambió tétricamente―…me la voy a quedar.

Heartfilia tragó saliva, no parecía a gusto con tal decisión. Comenzó a retroceder pero fue inútil, ya estaba sujetada de ambos brazos por las bestias que acompañaban al chico de extraño carácter. Buscó a Natsu con la mirada pero no veía ningún pelucón rosa por los alrededores, estaba perdida. No tenía ni la más mínima chance de ganar alguna pelea contra tales gorilas. No le quedaba otra opción más que dejarse raptar. Agachó la cabeza y dejó que se la llevaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos pasos más allá Natsu estaba como loco buscando a la chica humana en compañía de Gray, Happy y Juvia. Cuando regresaron al lugar donde se separaron por primera vez ya era demasiado tarde, la gente estaba dispersa y aquello que llamaba su atención ya no estaba.

―¡No puede ser! ―gritó Salamander a los cuatro vientos―, ¡tiene que aparecer!

Happy regresó de un leve vistazo que dio desde lo alto con pésimas noticias. ―No hay rastro de ella.

A su costado, un trío de adolescentes demoniacas pasaban hablando tan fuerte que parecía que lo hicieran apropósito. ―¿Viste al príncipe?, ¡se veía tan guapo! ―exclamó una.

―Sí, detesto a esa estúpida gata que llamó toda su atención. ―el comentario de otra de ellas hizo que Natsu se metiera en su charla sin permiso alguno asustando a las jóvenes. Sus pupilas se encogieron aún más para causar el terror suficiente.

―¿De qué gata están hablando? ―llenó sus manos de fuego.

―Una gata que se llevó a su castillo, dijo que la haría suya o algo así…―balbuceó una que ya veía la llama dentro de su estómago. Las dos se largaron a correr dejándola sola lo que no la hizo esperar más y fue tras de ellas reclamándoles lo traidoras que eran.

La información era más que suficiente, aunque Natsu no se veía muy cómodo con todo esto decidió seguir adelante. Todo parecía ir acorde al plan, tendrían a la chica y el pase al mundo humano, no pensaba echarse para atrás. El grupo de Makarov avanzó camino al palacio, durante el trayecto fueron muy cuidadosos con sus gestos y lo que hablaban ya que los alrededores estaban llenos de chismosos. Se decía que mucha gente del pueblo trabajaba para el Rey Demonio, sobre todo cuando escondían humanos. De alguna manera él siempre se enteraba de esas cosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando ya estaban en las cercanías del castillo Juvia se detuvo de sopetón como si algo la hubiera picado. El resto frenó sin entender nada. ―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó Gray con inquietud. La mujer puso ambas manos sobre la tierra y cerró los ojos. ―Juvia lo siente, hay una laguna que conecta con los interiores del castillo, si logramos pasar por debajo podremos entrar sin problema.

―Suena como algo demasiado fácil…―concluyó Happy―…¿no creen que hay peces guardias o algo así?, de seguro esperan que hagamos eso.

―Es lo de menos. Vamos a esa laguna, no me importa lo que suceda. ―Natsu fue el primero en avanzar, como siempre. ―Rescataré a Lucy sea como sea.

Sus palabras llenas de convicción lo hacían quedar como todo un cursi, los demás se miraban en silencio, la demonio de agua era la más contenta, todo indicaba que la rubia no era su rival en el amor por ahora.

Frente a la laguna, Juvia usó sus poderes para crear una especie de campo de protección con aire en su interior, ingresó al grupo dentro y avanzaron con cuidado hasta ir sumergiéndose poco a poco. Todo aquello fue un espectáculo delirante para Happy quien veía un montón de peces nadando a milímetros de él, quiso salir de ahí y escapar, pero Natsu conocía muy bien a su amigo y se adelantó a los hechos sujetándolo de la cola, no estaba dispuesto a perder más tiempo, Lucy lo necesitaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una de las habitaciones del castillo reposaba Heartfilia sobre un colchón de gran calidad con bordes de oro y enormes candelabros que iluminaban el cuarto. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, estaba rodeada por dos enormes guardias que no parecían ser amigables y frente a ella quien había ordenado su captura.

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ―se preguntó el demonio observando a su presa con curiosidad, se acercó a ella y miró su atuendo. ―Tienes ropas muy raras. ―con inocencia levantó su falda provocando que ella pegara un grito y de inercia una leve patada con ambos pies amarrados. ―¡Oye!

―¡Pervertido!

―¿Está bien, Príncipe Zeref? ―se aproximó uno de los guardias preocupado por su jefe.

El muchacho se limpió la marca de la suela del zapato que quedó en su pantalón y sonrió. ―Me gusta. ―tomó a Lucy por el rostro y fijó su mirada en ella. ―Eres demasiado interesante y no babeas por mí como las otras estúpidas que solo me quieren por ser el príncipe de Demonland. ―por el tono de su voz hablaba enserio, al parecer era una de las cosas que lo molestaban. Ella guardó silencio. Zeref soltó sus manos y sus piernas para dejarla moverse mejor. ―Lo he decidido, serás mi mujer.

―¡Ni muerta! ―abusando de su reciente libertad, Lucy usó todas sus fuerzas para abofetear al príncipe y salir corriendo, no obstante solo llegó hasta la puerta.

Zeref reaccionó antes que saliera del cuarto sujetándola de la cola que a causa de la fuerza que utilizó terminó por salirse dejando la verdad descubierta ante sus ojos. La humana quedó en el piso con la sentencia en su cara, era chica muerta, lo sabía.

―Cierren la puerta. ―ordenó él a ambos guardias, estos parecían no comprender. ―¡Que la cierren! ―gritó, suficiente para que no volviera a hacerlo, acudieron a sus órdenes dejando todo cerrado. La expresión divertida del príncipe cambió por completo, era una mezcla de decepción, locura, éxtasis. Le había fastidiado haber perdido a la demonio de sus sueños, aunque tenía en frente a una humana, gran fuente de poder y dicha. Suficiente para retar a su padre quien jamás permitió que nadie más probara aquel privilegio. Odiaba a su progenitor por ser tan egoísta, detestaba estar a su sombra y ser el hijo de. ―Tú me serás muy útil ―se refirió a Lucy para luego mirar al resto―. Y ustedes, guardarán silencio o los mato. Esta humana me pertenece y seré yo quien me la coma.

Lucy agarró su garganta como efecto del temor, estaba frita y no habían señales de Natsu. Ya imaginaba su funeral, las flores y a sus amigas llorando por ella. Después de todo lo que le costó terminaría en el estómago de un monstruo de todas formas, era patética.

―Señor ―interrumpió uno de los demonios llamando la atención del príncipe―. Quizá usted no conozca lo que le estoy a punto de comentar pero dicen que hay una forma más efectiva de usar a los humanos para incrementar su fuerza.

Zeref parpadeó seguido. ―¿Cuál es ese método?

Por un instante ella pudo respirar, posiblemente ya no habría necesidad de ser la cena de ese demonio y todo podría tener un final distinto.

―Los demonios que procrean con humanas y se comen a su cría adquieren un poder absoluto. Es un secreto que se ha guardado en el trono de generación en generación. Su padre también lo ha puesto en práctica.

Y todo se derrumbó, ahora prefería ser asesinada que violada por alguien desconocido. El príncipe rascó su mentón analizando lo recién escuchado, si usaba a la humana podría reunir el poder suficiente para derrotar a su padre y convertirse en el Rey, era lo que más deseaba.

―No obstante, los humanos tardan más que los demonios en tener un bebé, entre seis a nueve meses…―siguió explicando.

―¡Es demasiado tiempo!, tendremos que empezar ahora, lárguense de aquí y déjenme solo con ella. ―les ordenó, ellos se desvanecieron en menos de un segundo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cercano a ese cuarto, Natsu y los demás habían logrado salir de la laguna completamente secos gracias a los poderes de Juvia. Happy se aseguró de que nadie los estuviera observando y con completa atención fueron avanzando sigilosos por aquel patio. Estaba lleno de guardias por los alrededores pero la gran presencia de arbustos les era de gran ayuda, progresaron medio inclinados a pasos silenciosos. Cuando ya pasaron gran parte del jardín encontraron una puerta clandestina que parecía conectar con la parte trasera de la cocina, sin dudar entraron. Era un cuarto completamente oscuro, lleno de polvos y telarañas, Natsu encendió llamas en sus manos para alumbrar el camino siendo seguido por Gray, Juvia y Happy. Se encontraron con un pasillo estrecho que no parecía tener fin, todo era muy extraño, se habían infiltrado de forma demasiado fácil y nadie los había descubierto hasta el momento, algo no andaba bien, pensaba Gray. Sin embargo no tenían en consideración quedarse a esperar y ser atacados, estaban contra el tiempo y Lucy corría grave peligro.

―Es hacia la derecha. ―comentó Natsu. Happy lo miró extrañado. ―Pareces conocer bien el lugar. ―Natsu negó con la cabeza y apuntó a su nariz dando a entender que su olfato sentía el aroma de Lucy, ese olor a vainilla en su cabello y crema de cereza en su cuerpo, dichoso.

La esencia de Heartfilia cada vez era más fuerte, esas eran buenas noticias. Apuraron el paso y subieron unas escaleras que parecían infinitas, escalones cortos y algo resbaladizos los hicieron tardarse un poco más hasta finalmente llegar al pasillo donde aquel aroma se sentía a milímetros. Gray congeló a los guardias que cuidaban la habitación desde fuera y Natsu pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas logrando derribarla. Cuando entraron vieron cómo Zeref se encontraba encima de Lucy con una mirada espeluznante, y ella bajo el llanto y la desesperación. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, una enorme llama llena de furia cayó sobre el príncipe de Demonland que lo hizo separarse de la espantada rubia, Natsu corrió hacia ella y la protegió dándole un abrazo. ―Lamento la tardanza, ¿te hizo algo este imbécil?

Ella negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ―Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Zeref se recuperó del golpe. Ya de pie con la piel regenerada miró a su atacante con sobresalto. Gray y Juvia respaldaban a sus amigos desde su lugar y Happy se percató de que nadie más entrara a la habitación.

―Vaya, creí que no te volvería a ver nunca más…―su voz se tornó ronca―…hermanito menor.

―¿QUÉ? ―exclamaron todos al unísono a excepción del príncipe y…el otro príncipe.

La información era insólita, de golpe, casi imposible de creer. Happy contempló a su amigo de toda la vida con estupefacción, ¿acaso le había ocultado la verdad todo ese tiempo?, ¿siempre fue un chico rico?

―No lo puedo creer, _el antorcha_ es ricachón. ―Gray agarró su cabeza como si tuviera fiebre.

―Juvia está impactada.

Happy voló hasta los brazos de Lucy y se acurrucó en ella para luego observar a Salamander con interrogación. ―¿Es eso cierto, Natsu?

El demonio de fuego clavó sus pupilas en el piso sin saber qué decir. Zeref soltó una risa sarcástica y se acercó más a quien decía ser sangre de su sangre. ―No sé qué haces aquí, papá fue muy claro cuando dijo que estabas expulsado de la familia real ya que eras una vergüenza para los Dragneel. ―alardeó el apellido real del cual nadie había escuchado hablar antes, él solo era Natsu o Salamander, todo era demasiado reciente para ellos. Lucy era la que menos comprendía pensando en la apuesta que tenían sobre el dinero, aunque claro, el haber sido desterrado lo explicaba un poco.

―No vine para hablar tonterías, te atreviste a raptar a Lucy y por eso me las pagarás. ―aferró a la rubia a su pecho como si le perteneciera, esta solo se sonrojó y mantuvo sus labios sellados.

―Ella es mía, yo la encontré.

―Te equivocas, yo fui quien la encontré primero por ende es mía. ―se apuntó.

Las declaraciones de su hermano no eran del agrado de Zeref, detestaba que le desafiaran. De repente una aura oscura rodeaba toda la silueta del príncipe y el resto lo sentía, sus pieles se encresparon a más no poder. ―Entonces tendré que quitártela, no me importa si te mueres, tenía deseos de acabar contigo desde que eras un crío. ―sonrió con sadismo.

―Vaya hermano…―soltó Lucy con sarcasmo. Sintió pena por Natsu.

―Hagámoslo. ―Dejó a la rubia tras de él y encendió llamas en todo su cuerpo. Estaban listos para pelear hasta la muerte por Heartfilia, ambos con propósitos diferentes o al menos eso parecía.

Juvia, Gray y Happy lograron que Lucy se alejara de ahí para no salir lastimada. Por el poder que desprendían ambos se veía venir algo desastroso. Un breve silencio los estaba matando, se miraban el uno al otro con odio, desprecio, un montón de sentimientos guardados desde que eran niños, algún tipo de rivalidad, parte de ser demonios, parte de ser de la realeza.

―Qué gusto ver a mis dos hijos reunidos.

La voz proveniente de la puerta hizo que todos clavaran su atención hacia aquel lugar. Un demonio de gran estatura, cabello rojo desordenado, ojos rasgados con expresión aterrorizante, grandes colmillos y ropa elegante. Lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era la dorada corona llena de diamantes sobre su cabeza, no podría ser otra persona más que…

―¡Padre! ―prorrumpieron ambos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Hola hola :) hoy es domingo de actualizar historias! y lo hice con New Life y esta :) bueno, son las únicas que tengo por el momento XD**

 **Quiero agradecer a Funny Angy, Giuly y DemonWhite por sus hermosos reviews, me siento muy contenta y me alegro que haya sido de su agrado. Para el resto que se tomó el tiempito de leer, gracias también :D**

 **Saludos para todos,**

 **Kaya.**


	5. En la boca del lobo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia me pertenece.**

 **Rated: M +18**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

 **Capítulo cinco: En la boca del lobo.**

Nadie lo veía venir. Frente a ellos el gran Rey Demonio aparecía con su vestimenta real, su cabello rojizo despeinado y ojos similares a los de Natsu, imposible de creer que no tenían algo en común. Zeref refunfuñó decepcionado al ver cómo su padre había llegado a aguarle la fiesta.

Lo primero que hizo Natsu fue ponerse al costado de Lucy tomando su mano para protegerla, no permitiría por nada en el mundo que Igneel se acercara a ella.

―Fue difícil, pero terminé logrando que regresaras a tu hogar.

―Del hogar que tú mismo me echaste, qué irónico. ―rechistó el de mechas rosas. Se podía leer el resentimiento en su cara. Oscuros recuerdos de su niñez y de cómo fue desterrado lo atacaban.

―Olvidemos el pasado, veo que trajiste a tu novia…―observó a Lucy mientras esta se ocultaba tras la espalda de Natsu. ―Aunque olvidé decirte que los humanos no son precisamente para ligárselos.

―Atrévete a ponerle un dedo encima y cortaré tu horrible cabeza. ―le apuntó con furia apretando más a la humana para que no se alejara de su lado.

Igneel negó con la cabeza. ―Te equivocas, tú encontraste a la humana y harás con ella lo que te plazca. Sé que tienes tus razones para estarla cuidando tanto.

―Bueno como sea, ya nos vamos. ―Natsu le hizo una señal a Juvia, Gray y Happy para que se fueran pero los guardias de Zeref se lo impidieron. ―¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?

―No seas maleducado. Por lo menos quédense esta noche…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos hijo mío.

―Qué hipócrita eres, ¿no te arrugas de ser tan falso?

―Estoy viejo Natsu, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que he cometido muchos errores, echarte fue uno de ellos. No tenías donde ir.

―Pues déjame decirte que gracias a tu papel de padre perfecto encontré una vida mucho mejor, ahora si me disculpas me voy…

Zeref se puso frente a él. ―Lamento decirte que no te podrás ir, cuando mi padre quiere invitar a alguien hay que complacer sus ideas, ya sabes como es.

―Bueno, ni que nos fuéramos a morir o algo. ―agregó Happy deslumbrado por los lujos del castillo, veía en una nube de imaginación un montón de comida solo para él. Natsu fulminó a su amigo con la mirada, no pensaba quedarse en ese lugar. Sin embrago, Igneel no perdería aquella posibilidad de tener a su hijo cerca. ―Quieres encontrar el portal al mundo humano, ¿verdad?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo detenerse. La mano que lo conectaba con Lucy lo dejó tirante y volteó a verla, ella parecía esperanzada por lo que acababa de oír.

―Si te quedas podría mostrártelo…

Suficiente, su padre era muy sucio para sobornar cuando quería y ahí lo tenía otra vez, bajo sus redes. Era imposible negarse cuando le ofrecía la solución a sus problemas. Lucy apretó su mano dándole a entender que aceptara la propuesta, ella más que nadie quería regresar a su hogar, ver a sus amigas y tener su vida antigua. El menor de los Dragneel suspiró rendido y asintió. ―Solo porque me dirás dónde está el portal.

―¡Muy bien! ―Igneel aplaudió entusiasmado―…encargaré la mejor cena para todos ustedes y habitaciones cómodas para que pasen la noche.

Sin decir más se retiró de la sala.

Zeref soltó una carcajada. ―Ese viejo es un desmadre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La cena había sido más que incómoda, intolerable. Natsu no desperdició ningún segundo para insultar a su padre y su hermano, insultos de un lado a otro hicieron de aquella tarde un suplicio. Ni Gray, Juvia, Happy y Lucy pronunciaron una sola palabra durante la comida. Cuando pasaron dos eternas horas se pudieron levantar de la mesa y una camarera los guio hasta sus respectivos cuartos. A Juvia le asignaron una habitación al lado de Gray, aunque ella no estaba tan contenta ya que hubiera preferido estar preferiblemente en el mismo cuarto. Happy tuvo su propio espacio y luego…

―¡No entiendo nada! ―gritó Lucy en tanto saltaba sobre la cama como una niña ofuscada.

Natsu la miró con fastidio.

―Yo no dije nada, mi padre cree que debemos dormir juntos. Es su culpa.

―¿Era necesario un cuarto para nosotros dos?, ¿una sola cama?

Él se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia a lo que le comentaba. ―Si tanto te complica duermo en el suelo y listo.

―Pero es que…hace mucho frio…―admitió con las mejillas rojas mientras miraba por la ventaba, llovía sin explicación.

Observó la cama y cómo debería cubrirse con una miserable manta demasiado delgada. Parecía que nadie había alojado esa habitación en siglos, lo probaban las telarañas que rebosaban en el techo y la tenían muy inquieta.

Todo empeoró cuando un par de truenos se escucharon, en un segundo había cubierto su cuerpo entero bajo la manta. Natsu alzó una ceja. ―No me digas que te asustan esas tonterías.

Pero ella no respondió, estaba temblando como un copo de nieve, no solo por el miedo. A diferencia suya Natsu no podía percibir el escaso calor de aquella habitación, solo pudo darse cuenta viéndola entumecida bajo ese enorme trozo de tela que no parecía aportar mucho a su problema. Con la mirada encontró una vieja y pequeña chimenea que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, tomó una silla antigua rompiéndola en partes para echarla dentro y prenderle fuego con su boca.

Lucy logró asomar su cara sin quitarse el cubrecama de encima, su vestido no era lo suficiente abrigador para aquella noche.

―¿Así está mejor?

―Sí, gracias. ―estaba conmovida. El que Natsu haya buscado la manera de complacerla en cierta forma la hacía sentir demasiado bien. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mimaran los empleados, pero nada que el dinero no pudiera pagar. Él lo hacía por su propia voluntad, o al menos eso creía ella.

Quería hablar con él, quería saber más de él. Le mataba saber qué había pasado realmente con su familia. Se había transformado en un completo misterio para ella. Natsu se acomodó al borde de la cama quitándose la chaqueta que cubría su torso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratándose relajarse. Lucy apreció lo bien dotado que estaba, mordió sus labios inconscientemente, se sentía una completa pervertida. Estaba fantaseando con un demonio, qué loca estaba.

De cierta manera las llamas adornaban su cuerpo, la tenue luz naranja hacía que la piel morena del muchacho brillara mucho más. Tanta masculinidad ante sus ojos la harían perder la cordura. Apretó la vieja manta con sus uñas al punto de hacerle unos cuantos hoyos, ¿qué diantres le pasaba?

Era lógico, el chico le estaba moviendo más que un pelo. Demasiado raro para una chica como Lucy Heartfilia que durante su vida escolar entera jamás pensó en otro hombre para tener un noviazgo, ni siquiera gustarle, siendo ella quien rechazara un montón de confesiones durante los años de estudiante.

―¿Puedo saber por qué te fuiste de este reino? ―logró preguntar luego de un par de minutos analizando si era correcto hacerlo o no.

Salamander giró su cabeza sorprendido, jamás habría esperado que ella se interesara en sus cosas.

―Mi padre me echó porqué descubrí su secreto y lo amenacé de contárselo a todo el mundo.

Cada vez se ponía todo más interesante. Gateó por la cama hasta llegar al mismo costado donde él se encontraba para sentarse a su lado. ―Sé que es raro que te lo diga pero, puedes hablar de ello si quieres.

Él chasqueó con la lengua. ―No tiene mucho sentido que lo haga. Pero tiene que ver con mi madre…

Al parecer había tocado un tema delicado. ―Lo siento, creo que te he incomodado.

―No te preocupes. De todas maneras no tiene sentido hablar de eso a estas instancias. Lo único que me importa es regresarte a tu mundo y de que todo regrese a la normalidad.

Su declaración fue algo agria para Heartfilia. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto ver que no le interesaba en lo absoluto el que ella se fuera para siempre?, ¿acaso le daba igual?

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar tonterías.

―Es verdad, después de todo debo darte una gran cantidad de dinero. ―murmuró decepcionada.

Natsu mordió su lengua, arrepentido de lo que había dicho. No era lo suficiente idiota para darse cuenta que quizás había hablado de más, probablemente ni siquiera era lo que sentía realmente. Recordó lo que le dijo Happy, ¿amor?, ¿aquella brujería que la rubia hacía sobre él tenía ese nombre?

Temía de lo que podría llegar a hacer con él.

Se giró con brusquedad hacia ella sin considerar que terminaría cayendo encima e ignorando en la posición que estaban. ―No creas que estoy haciendo todo esto por el dinero…yo…―la miró fijamente como si la estudiara, ella estaba triste y la culpa le estrujaba el pecho como la primera vez que se sintió bajo su encantamiento. Incluso de esa forma podía admirar su rostro perfecto pulido con la luz de la fogata, qué tierna se veía.

Otra vez lo mismo.

El hechizo lo estaba confundiendo.

Examinó su piel, lisa con un aroma inconfundible. No entendía si lo que deseaba era comer aquella carne humana o simplemente…besarla. Agachó con cuidado su rostro hacia el hombro descubierto de la rubia y untó sus labios dejando un corto beso que a corto plazo erizó por completo cada rincón de Lucy. ―¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? ―fue lo único que pudo decir, balbuceando. Lo cerca que él estaba la tenía muy inquieta. Sus ojos la devoraban.

―Tu piel…―entrecerró los ojos y con ambas manos sujetó los brazos de la rubia alzándolos hacia atrás para no dejarle opción de soltarse―…sabe bien.

¿Acaso se la iba a comer?

―Natsu, no…―sintió miedo, porque por un instante creyó que terminaría siendo el postre dentro del estómago de Salamander. Trató de forcejear para liberarse de ese agarre sin posibilidad alguna, su respiración era cada vez más agitada, no quería pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro si seguía en la misma habitación con él.

―No te haré daño. ―la demoniaca mirada de Natsu se alejó para nunca más regresar, su mirada era cálida, digna de confianza. Ella recuperó el aire al tanto la enorme y masculina mano de él acariciaba su mejilla. ―Me siento extraño si me acerco a ti, ¿por qué?

―Me gustaría saberlo, pero no lo sé…―respondió aún con nervios en su voz. Aunque no era lo que precisamente pensaba. Ella también tenía crisis de pánico al rozar sus manos o al chocar miradas. Ella también quería una respuesta.

Natsu olió su cabello sin discreción. ―Necesito entenderlo. Estar cerca de ti me pone mal, ¿acaso eres bruja?

―¡Nada de eso! ―gritó ofendida―, solo te sientes atraído…eso es todo. ―terminó por soltar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya había metido la pata, la mirada atónita de Natsu confirmada todo.

Dejó libre las manos de Heartfilia para que se cubriera la boca, arrepentida. Acabó por decir lo que realmente pensaba.

―¿Atraído? ―preguntó aún encima de ella. ―¿No es eso a lo que le llaman amar a alguien?

―Creo que eso es más fuerte aún. ―contestó con la cara como un tomate, no quería pensar en ello. Además no se conocían lo suficiente para que él desarrollara tales sentimientos por ella.

A pesar de ello siempre la ha protegido sin importar el riesgo, se ha mostrado firme y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea para que ella esté bien.

―¿Y tú te sientes atraída hacia mí?

La pregunta rompió el hielo y casi rompe la cabeza de Natsu en lo que Lucy le lanzó un plato que estaba sobre el velador. Por suerte el cráneo de Salamander tenía mucha más resistencia que el de un humano o fácilmente se quedaba muerto en el piso.

―¡¿A qué viene esa pregunta?!

―No lo sé…―rascó su cabeza desentendido―…cuando probé tu piel te sonrojaste, he leído que son señales de que le atraes a una chica.

―¡Eso es obvio!, te acercaste a mí sin mi permiso y me sentí muy invadida. ―se justificó ruborizándose por completo.

―Si tú me hicieras eso yo no reaccionaría de esa forma.

¿Acaso la estaba invitando a probar?, la imaginación de Lucy era demasiado amplia para esas insinuaciones. Por un segundo pensó en hacerlo pero su sentido común la despertó, no debía caer en los juegos de ese demonio. Probablemente era lo que él quería. Algo así como doble psicología.

No obstante la cara de Natsu denotaba inocencia, dudar de él era casi un delito. Trató de auto convencerse de que no era tan malo intentarlo. Relajó su musculatura y fue moviéndose despacio sobre la cama para quedar frente a él. Se sentía totalmente ridícula por caer en provocaciones.

Cerró sus ojos para no ver la cara que él tenía pensando que todo sucedería más rápido de esa manera, guiando sus carnosos labios hasta la clavícula destacada de su acompañante. Se sostuvo de sus hombros y agachando un poco la cabeza besuqueó esa zona cerca de su cuello. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando acabó se separó enseguida cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Natsu seguía en la misma posición clavando sus ojos sobre la pared, llevó una de sus manos a su clavícula y la acarició como si volviera a sentir la piel de Lucy sobre él.

―¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?

―¡Ni que estuviera loca! ―le tiró la almohada.

―¿Por qué no? ―preguntó con decepción.

Interrumpiendo su disputa, la puerta sonó. Alguien golpeaba desde fuera. Natsu se levantó de la cama y abrió para ver quién se atrevía a molestarlos. ―¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó a Gray que los esperaba de brazos cruzados y por la expresión que traía, estaba intranquilo.

―Debemos irnos de aquí de inmediato.

―¿De qué hablas? ―se clavó Lucy a la conversación.

Juvia y Happy estaban tras el demonio de hielo.

―Juvia se infiltró en el agua que conecta a la habitación del príncipe Zeref ―comenzó a explicar―, escuchó una conversación con el rey demonio que no parecía muy amigable, si me entienden….―susurró mirando para ambos lados. Los pasillos estaban llenos de guardias.

Natsu rezongó, maldiciendo entre dientes a su familia.

―Estúpido viejo, sabía que no era trigo limpio.

―Lo único que sé, es que Lucy corre peligro. ―Gray miró a la rubia con preocupación.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! aquí traigo la actualización de Eat Me! para ustedes con mucho amor :3**

 **Un agradecimiento especial para titania-chan y Giuly DG por sus reviews! muchas gracias :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Kaya.**


	6. La verdad

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Advertencia: El** _ **Rated**_ **ha sido cambiado a T.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis: La verdad.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Hicieron uso del silencio que abundaba el castillo para salir de sus respectivas habitaciones. Pisadas delicadas y cautelosas marcaban su paso para pasar sanos y salvos hasta encontrar alguna salida. Gray junto a Juvia se preocupaban de que nadie les impidiera pasar, Happy tenía una vista desde más arriba en tanto Natsu no le quitaba ningún segundo los ojos a Lucy, le ordenó que permaneciera a sus espaldas y sujetándole para no perder de vista a la muchacha. Cruzaron al menos tres pasillos y parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era imposible que nadie notara que querían escapar. Así fue como Zeref apareció frente a ellos desde una base de humo negro como si fuera una especie de fantasma lo que provocó un grito por parte de la rubia.

―¿Se van tan pronto? ―sacó su sarcasmo interior manteniendo la vista en Heartfilia.

―No me da buena espina que de la nada el viejo y tú quieran tenernos de huéspedes. Por eso nos marchamos y ni se te ocurre detenerme o te mato. ―encendió todo su brazo derecho en altas llamas para intimidar a su hermano.

Gray y Juvia mantuvieron su posición de batalla, estaban atentos a cualquier aparición.

Pero una inesperada carcajada los sacó de sí. Zeref parecía haber oído el chiste más gracioso en su vida entera. ―Por dios ―secó sus lágrimas―, me encanta cuando espían pero nunca entienden bien lo que uno quiere decir.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―Juvia se defendió―. Escuché perfectamente bien que se encargarían de lo de Lucy.

―Eso suena demasiado amplio para que saquen sus propias conclusiones.

―Así es. ―se escuchó una voz profunda dentro del pasillo alarmando a todos. Desde la nada Igneel tuvo lugar en la conversación. Aquellos demonios de gran elite poseían el poder suficiente para hacer ese tipo de cosas. El Rey de Demonland agitó su larga capa de terciopelo como si le molestara e hizo una mueca de angustia. ―Mi hijo aún desconfía de mí, eso es muy frustrante. ―Natsu roló los ojos, era evidente su reacción, fue desterrado de su reino cuando era solo un niño por su propio padre.

―Bueno, será mejor que aclaremos todo cuanto antes. No estoy dispuesto a que dejes este castillo otra vez…―observó a su hijo mayor antes de continuar―…así que es hora que sepan la verdad.

―¿La verdad? ―repitieron todos a modo de interrogación.

Igneel parecía usar sus poderes para asegurarse de que nadie anduviera por los alrededores, asimismo para que la verdad se mantuviera exclusiva entre los presentes. Cerró sus ojos como si fuera complicado lo que estaba a punto de contar. ―Lucy no puede ser comida.

―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamaron.

―Espera un minuto ―Natsu lo pausó con la palma de su mano―. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

―Vaya, me considero realmente un idiota al no darme cuenta en un principio cómo eran las cosas ―interfirió Zeref, con un rostro divertido―. En otras palabras Natsu, la chica que proteges con tanto fervor no es una humana, más bien, es otra especie. Me costó notarlo, mi padre fue quien me lo dijo.

Lucy era la más atónita con todo lo que estaba pasando; toda su vida la vivió como una chica humana, entre amigos, su familia y lo que había quedado de sus padres. Jamás experimentó alguna situación sobrenatural o sintió que era distinta al resto. Parecía una pesadilla de la cual ansiaba despertar. Su mirada lo decía todo, quería huir y no seguir oyendo tanta barbaridad. Sin embargo su agarre de la chaqueta del demonio de fuego fue más fuerte.

Happy se cacheteó a él mismo. ―No puede ser, creí que habíamos sido realmente afortunados al encontrar carne humana. ―miró a Lucy decepcionado.

―No sé cómo tomarme eso. ―se mostró ofendida.

Igneel caminó hacia ella pasando a través de su hijo que no iba a moverse por ningún motivo, pero sus intentos ante su padre eran impotentes. Apoyó ambas fuertes garras sobre los hombros de la joven y la miró fijo. ―Tú perteneces a este mundo, esa es la razón por la que llegaste aquí en primer lugar. Todos los humanos que entran están muertos, a excepción tuya.

―¿Y qué hay de mis padres?, yo soy idéntica a mi mamá.

―Layla ―dijo el rey sin vacilación―. Sé muy bien su historia, la demonio que se enamoró de un humano y suplantó las leyes de Demonland para irse al otro mundo a vivir una vida de ensueño ―mantuvo su postura firme―. Ella era una vieja amiga, compartimos muchos momentos juntos, sin embargo cuando se enamoró de un humano que llegó a este mundo por obvias razones buscó la manera de escapar llevándose al hombre con ella, el cual revivió. Fue uno de los más grandes crímenes en toda la historia de Demonland.

―Madre…―los ojos de Lucy se llenaron de lágrimas, _«¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?»_ se cuestionó en su cabeza, estaba decepcionada de la gran vida de mentiras que llegó a tener. Todo cubierto con lujos, una casa hermosa, estudios privilegiados y las cosas más costosas.

―Todo parecía ir bien para ellos. No obstante olvidaron las reglas de este mundo, todo humano que logra escapar tiene menos tiempo de vida sumando a que Layla fue castigada por su infracción quitándole la inmortalidad que nos caracteriza, a causa de ello murieron a temprana edad. ―terminó por explicar Igneel. Todos permanecieron en silencio, Natsu no sabía qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, observaba a la rubia de arriba abajo, no tenía ningún perfil de demonio por donde se le viera.

Para disuadir el mal rato, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. Ya habría tiempo para seguir discutiendo lo que el Rey les contó en aquel pasillo. Natsu volvió a encender la chimenea que mantenía el cuarto cálido mientras Lucy se recostaba sobre la cama con cara de nada pensando en lo que había pasado. El silencio era como una fina daga que pasaba por sus espaldas. El demonio retrocedió hacia el colchón contemplando la silueta femenina en posición fetal. Era un verdadero tonto en momentos como estos.

―Esto. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―acababa de hacer una pregunta estúpida, pero si no era eso no sería capaz de decir otra cosa y quería sentirse útil.

Ella alzó su cabeza cambiando de posición, recostándose apoyando su espalda sobre la almohada para no sentir el duro respaldo de la cama. ―Todo es demasiado confuso, no sé cómo debo sentirme.

―Si quieres llorar hazlo, no te diré nada, lo juro ―se le ocurrió una idea mejor―. Anda, llora aquí ―apuntó su pecho con una sonrisa.

Lucy apretó sus labios junto a sus nudillos, conteniendo desde dentro lo que tenía guardado en aquel pasillo. Sus ojos cada vez se volvían más cristalinos; ahí, en ese momento, cayó como saco de papas sobre Dragneel para desahogar su llanto. Salían tantas lágrimas que la ropa del muchacho se había humedecido, cosa insignificante para él que solo estaba preocupado de darle consuelo. Usó su mano izquierda para acariciar levemente el cabello de Heartfilia de arriba hacia abajo para entregarle su apoyo. Si eso era de ayuda, era capaz de ser su paño de lágrimas toda la noche con tal de que ella mejorara.

Quería verla feliz.

 **...**

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hola a todos!, gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran el corazón :3**

 **El fic no durará mucho, tengo que enfocarme en One In a Million :O fic el cual los invito a leer.**

 **Saludos a todos y un abrazote.**

 **Kaya.**


	7. Sentimientos Egoístas

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete: Sentimientos Egoístas.**

* * *

 **...**

Formidable, así era el pecho de Natsu en el cual Lucy derramó sus lágrimas durante toda la noche. Aquel calor que solo desprendía del cuerpo de aquel demonio era único. Indudablemente bastó con ese contacto para que todas sus hormonas se revolucionaran por dentro. Pudo haber sido su tristeza, el estar confundida y no tener idea de quién era en este mundo, pero de que Dragneel había cautivado su corazón, lo hizo.

Le costaba admitirlo, Lucy jamás fue una chica de citas a pesar de su enorme popularidad en la escuela. Prácticamente era la primera vez que permanecía tan cerca de un hombre-demonio.

Y le gustaba.

Durante la mañana siguiente, en lo que ella abrió sus ojos Salamander no se encontraba en la habitación. Se levantó con rapidez como si necesitara de su presencia para estar calmada y salió por la puerta del cuarto buscándole por los pasillos.

―Tranquila, aquí estoy ―apareció de repente con una bandeja llena de comida―. Esto es para ti, necesitas muchos dulces para reponerte.

Si hubiera pasado algo así hace un tiempo atrás ella juraría que la quería alimentar para que su carne tuviera mejor sabor, pero evidentemente eso ya era cosa del pasado. Aunque, aún existían detalles por resolver.

―Sobre nuestro acuerdo…―Lucy quiso hablar pero él la interrumpió.

―No es necesario.

―¡Claro que sí! ―insistió―, después de todo en lo que regrese a mi mundo debo pagarte de alguna manera todo lo que has hecho por mí. ―aquellas últimas palabras entristecieron a ambos involucrados en la conversación.

¿Por qué se hacía daño a ella misma?

Natsu agachó la cabeza, queriendo ignorar el hecho de que pronto tendría que hacerse la idea de que Lucy no formaba más parte de su vida. Ni idea tenía de cómo le iba a hacer.

Ciertamente se había acostumbrado a su aroma, era un tema serio.

―¿Regresarás aun sabiendo que perteneces a este mundo? ―la detuvo con sus palabras antes que ella regresara a la habitación.

―También pertenezco al mundo humano…―respondió en su defensa.

―Ya viviste mucho tiempo ahí, podrías ahora probar acá y…

―No puedo, Natsu.

El demonio se comenzó a desesperar. ―¿Cómo sabes si no lo has intentado?

―¡Me voy a ir sea como sea! ―le gritó para luego marcharse al cuarto.

Natsu golpeó la muralla con arrebato. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, insistiéndole a alguien que no quería permanecer a su lado que se quedara, ¿podía ser más patético?, posiblemente estaba molestando en vano. No debía sorprenderse de los resultados, él era una bestia, su cuerpo entero poseía una contextura completamente distinta a la de ella, sus manos y garras eran más grandes, sus ojos rasgados, orejas puntiagudas y fuerza descomunal; en cambio Lucy era delicada, como un pétalo tan puro que deseaba corromper como el demonio que era.

Pero ella jamás podría fijarse en un monstruo. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

La chica iba a encontrar chicos que eran mil veces mejor que él en su mundo, tendría hijos sin enormes garras y cuernos y además, no lanzarían fuego a todas partes como él. Aunque no sabía mucho de padres, ya que desde pequeño su relación con el Rey Demonio fue especialmente mala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Heartfilia preparó sus maletas, estaba decidida a que esa misma noche regresaría toda su vida a la normalidad. Cuando ya tenía todo listo las llevó hacia el jardín con ayuda de Gray y Juvia. Se quedaron tras una enorme fuente con elegantes y costosas figuras a esperar la aprobación del Rey Demonio para usar el portal.

―¿Y el idiota? ―Gray miró a todas partes, buscando a Natsu.

―No lo he visto desde la mañana…―respondió Happy, muy preocupado.

Lucy quiso ignorar lo que estaba pasando, se tenía que ir sin importar que él estuviera ahí para despedirse. Si ese era su plan para retenerla estaba muy equivocado.

El Rey Demonio hizo su aparición junto a unos guardias y a Zeref, su hijo mayor. Tras aquello, caminaron hacia el portal que se encontraba escondido en el gran jardín del palacio. Cruzaron un laberinto algo extenso que les tomó alrededor de quince minutos, luego, frenaron frente a un longevo árbol que ya ni tenía hojas, solo una deteriorada cuerda amarrada a su alrededor.

―Está listo, despídete. ―le dijo Zeref luego de activar el poder del portal.

Bastó con eso para que Happy cayera sobre los brazos de Lucy, emocionado. Sí, no había sido tanto tiempo pero el suficiente para encariñarse con la muchacha. Tras él, Gray y Juvia se despidieron, también algo conmovidos.

Lucy respiró profundo, había llegado el momento de partir. Antes de cruzar, miró hacia todas partes con la diminuta esperanza de que Natsu aparecería en ese instante para despedirse de ella. Pero solo acabó decepcionándose, él no iba a aparecer.

Sus piernas temblaron tanto que vaciló unos segundos, dudando si era lo que debía hacer. Pensó en su vida, su casa, sus amigos. No podía seguir dudando.

Cuando iba a cruzar la primera pierna una inesperada corriente eléctrica la atacó con tanta potencia que la hizo caerse de espalda, impactando a todos.

―¡Lucy! ―de la nada, aparece Natsu tras un arbusto sosteniendo a la rubia antes que chocara bruscamente con el piso.

―¡Natsu!, estabas aquí. ―Happy secó sus lágrimas.

―¿Qué acaba de pasar? ―preguntó Gray, sin comprender. Todos estaban en la misma posición.

Igneel cerró sus ojos como si finalmente hubiera entendido todo. ―Ya veo ―acarició el viejo tronco con sus manos, podía leer todo lo que el árbol pensara, sus dudas y sobre todo, lo que no quería dejar pasar. ―Como lo había pensado de in principio…

―¿A qué se refiere? ―agregó Juvia.

―Lucy es la hija de Layla, una traidora para el mundo de los demonios. El árbol ha permanecido siglos juzgando a cada habitante de este mundo. Quizás vio en la muchacha a aquella mujer que quiso burlar nuestras reglas y no le permitió el paso.

―Eso quiere decir que…―Natsu fue interrumpido.

―No podrá regresar al mundo humano, nunca ―dijo Igneel, muy serio―. Ella es un híbrido, posee también sangre de Demonio y eso la hace pertenecer a este mundo. Si el portal te ha juzgado no hay otra cosa que hacer.

Lucy recobró la conciencia teniendo bastante claro lo que había pasado, pues por alguna extraña razón pudo escuchar todo lo ocurrido durante su accidente. Abrió sus ojos con tristeza y decepción. No le gustaba para nada ese resultado.

―No puede ser…―comenzó a llorar―…¡Quiero regresar! ―gritó desesperada.

Natsu intensificó más el abrazo, si había algo que detestaba era ver a alguien derramar lágrimas. Quiso contenerla con todo lo que tenía, le rompía el alma verla de esa manera.

―Lo siento…―El Rey Demonio comenzó a retirarse en compañía de sus súbditos y Zeref―…pero deberás acostumbrarte a este mundo. ―decidió antes de desaparecer.

Juvia y Gray observaban con lamento. Happy solo guardó silencio, era pésimo cuando pasaban este tipo de cosas y prefería ser lo más prudente posible.

Natsu, por su parte, sentía la enorme responsabilidad de contener a la rubia. Jamás se lo perdonaría si la dejaba sola con tanta angustia. La vieron correr hacia su cuarto entre lágrimas, todos con un gran pesar.

―No tenemos más opción…―Igneel le entrega un frasco con un líquido color rosa a su hijo menor―…debes hacer que Lucy beba esto como sea, de ello depende que su salud mental se mantenga en pie.

―¿Qué es?

―Es la pócima del olvido ―explica Zeref con sorprendente rapidez. ―Si ella lo bebe olvidará el mundo humano, lo que le causará menos sufrimiento y así le quitará la loca idea de que debe regresar.

―Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, hijo. ―dice Igneel antes de desaparecer.

Natsu se queda solo observando el frasco. ¿Qué era correcto en ese momento?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A horas de dormir, Salamander sube a su cuarto para encontrarse con una Lucy desalmada sobre la cama. Sentía mucha pena por ella. No le agradaba en lo absoluto verle así.

¿Quizás debería…?

―Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor. ―extendió hacia ella su brazo con la poción.

―¿Qué es? ―hace la misma pregunta que él del primer momento que vio el frasco. Retrocede al desconocer el contenido.

―Té del mundo demoniaco, sirve para sentirse feliz…―miente con la primera tontería que se le ocurre, esperando que Heartfilia crea en él. ―Anda, bébelo y olvídate de todo.

Se muerde el labio al darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

―¿Olvidar? ―alza una ceja, dudosa.

―¡Ya bébelo! ―agarró con fuerza el mentón de la rubia e intenta darle la pócima pero ella lo empuja.

―¿¡Acaso me quieres hacer olvidar el pasado!? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

La misión se había vuelto demasiado difícil.

―Muy bien, no me dejas otra opción. ―Natsu empieza a echar todo el contenido del frasco en su boca causando que Lucy se pusiera histérica.

―¡No-No te lo bebas tú!

Cuando el recipiente queda vacío, el demonio jala a Lucy por la cintura lo suficientemente cerca para plantarle un beso en los labios. Sin pedir previo permiso, introduce su lengua y con ella la poción del olvido que poco a poco fue tragando. Por segundos, Heartfilia se queda inmóvil, recibiendo el calor en sus labios. El beso de Natsu era intenso, fuerte y lleno de sentimientos.

A pesar de haberlo sentido así, el hecho de que lo estuviera haciendo por otra razón que no fuera sentimental le arruinaba toda la magia del momento.

Se aleja de él con la mirada gacha empujándolo con sus brazos estirados.

―¿Qué…Qué me has hecho? ―le grita furiosa. Su mirada se nubla lo suficiente, nuevamente rompería en llanto.

Natsu asimila todo, acaba de comportarse como un verdadero imbécil que solo piensa en su propio bien. Estaba muy arrepentido.

Pero era demasiado tarde para hablar y pedir disculpas ya que Lucy se desploma perdiendo el conocimiento. ¿Habrá hecho efecto?

―De verdad la he cagado. ―se culpó a si mismo del estado actual de la rubia.

Acarició su mejilla con cuidado, recordando que sus manos podrían cortar su piel si se descuidaba. Verla dormir despertaba sus deseos más oscuros, aquella inocencia del demonio que solo se dedicaba a cazar y ser feliz quedaba atrás; algo que solo Lucy lograba en él. Quería tenerle más cerca.

Inhaló el aroma de su cabello, como tanteaba las plantas cerca de su casa todas las mañanas; vainilla. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y contuvo el siguiente movimiento. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Quería a Lucy junto a él. No permitiría que se fuera.

Sí, estaba siendo un maldito egoísta. Lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero si ya había metido la pata hasta el fondo no le quedaba de otra. Iba a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo para hacerla entender que no estará mejor en otro lugar. Su pecho se inflaba de orgullo, acababa de encontrar a su compañera-demonio de por vida, la cual no dejaría ir..

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **¡Hola!, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen Eat Me! por su bello y valioso tiempo así como también a aquellos que dejaron un review. Ya no le queda nada a esta historia...NADA XD**

 **Les recomiendo One In A Million por si quieren leer más Nalu hecho por mí XD eso (me hago publicidad ¬¬)**

 **Saludos,**

 **¡Los quiero!**

 **Kaya.**


	8. ¿Prometida?

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Eat Me!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho: ¿Prometida?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy abre sus ojos sintiendo que se encuentra en una zona desconocida. Se levanta de golpe observando todo hasta que un diminuto porcentaje de conciencia la hace reaccionar, se encontraba en la recámara de Natsu en la humilde cabaña donde el demonio vivía junto a Happy. Golpea con cuidado su cabeza y asiente, habían pasado tres semanas desde que estuvieron en el castillo, aunque no podía recordar porqué fueron allá en primer lugar. Se coloca su ropa y arregla su cabello para luego salir a la sala principal, ahí se encontraban sus queridos compañeros disputándose qué iban a comer.

―Buenos días. ―la tenue sonrisa de Natsu permite que ella se relaje.

―Buenos días. ¿Tienen hambre? ―investiga en el refrigerador, los chicos asienten avergonzados. ―Cocinaré para ustedes.

―¡Lucy es la mejor! ―Happy alza sus patas delanteras celebrando el hecho de tener a una chica en casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aroma de un caldo de pollo, verduras salteadas, arroz y ensalada de tomate incrementa los rugidos estomacales de los chicos que corren entusiasmados hasta la mesa. ¡Era la hora de comer!

La charla es poca, Natsu y Happy se mantienen tan ocupados comiendo que el hablar no está en sus planes. Por su lado, Lucy disfruta de la ensalada de tomate, orgullosa de sus habilidades culinarias. Mira los alrededores y se siente demasiado a gusto con su casa. Es raro. Podría creer que ha vivido aquí toda su vida, aunque sabe que no es así, de alguna manera ella llegó a este lugar pero no lo recuerda. Cuando piensa en eso entristece de inmediato.

Y el resto se da cuenta.

―Hoy iremos a pescar con Happy, ¿nos acompañas? ―por suerte, estaba Natsu para hacerla sentir mejor. Sus intenciones de ser un apoyo eran claras.

Lucy despierta de sus pensamientos, sacude su cabeza y asiente.

―Esta noche nos toca cocinar a nosotros. ―sonríe Happy mientras se quita un hueso de pollo de la boca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentados frente a un río con cañas de pescar entre sus manos. Una fogata les impide morir de frío. Ríen y comentan sobre lo mucho que les divierte la actividad. Lucy siente que su pecho arde, no hay sensación más cálida que estar junto a sus amigos y hacer lo que más les gusta.

―Iré por más leña. ―en un segundo, Happy decide alejarse dejando a los jóvenes a solas.

―Natsu.

La interrogante voz de Lucy interrumpe la silenciosa atmósfera durante la caza de peces. Este alza su rostro, observándola expectante.

―¿Cómo llegué a vivir con ustedes? ―su mirada se torna triste―. Cada vez que intento recordarlo se vuelve todo muy oscuro y…

Demasiado para él. La culpa lo aniquilaba como una fría daga que lo iba atravesando desde el cuello hasta sus pies. Pero no debería sentirse así, sabía que en algún momento ella querría saberlo. Lucy no era tonta en lo absoluto, ¿acaso creyó lo contrario?

Mientras se acriminaba mentalmente, ella esperaba una respuesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La tardanza comenzaba a inquietarla.

―Yo…―Natsu agacha la cabeza―…tampoco lo recuerdo. Fue hace tanto tiempo…―se maldice a sí mismo por mentir descaradamente.

Ella contiene las ganas de llorar. ―Ya veo.

―Lo único que sé, es que desde llegaste a nuestras vidas todo fue más divertido. ―con atrevimiento toma su mano y la aprieta, ella se sonroja. ―Gracias a ti, pude reconciliarme con mi familia.

Sus palabras de aliento la hacían sonreír como nunca e incluso olvidar a sus sombras. ¿Por qué le hacía tan feliz?, no debía preguntarse eso. Tenía claro sus sentimientos por Natsu. No recuerda el inicio, pero su cuerpo respondía de inmediato a cualquier contacto con él. Ya era algo que se le escapaba de las manos.

Cruzaron una mirada detonante, sus ojos café se reflejaban en los verde esmeralda del demonio de fuego, haciendo un solo color.

―Esto…―la tierna e infantil voz de Happy los hace darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. El gato-demonio fue por el camino del silencio y prefirió no preguntar. Ya conocía la verdad de todas maneras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La pesca fue exitosa, se vio reflejada en lo bueno que quedó la cena a manos de Happy y Natsu, una verdadera sorpresa para Lucy quien no tenía mucha fe en la situación. Al acabar de comer cada quien ordena un poco la mesa y se van a sus habitaciones, aunque Natsu tenía mucho que discutir con las estrellas, así que se quedó un buen rato afuera de la casa.

―Soy de lo peor…―mantuvo su vista hacia el cielo como si esperara que una constelación le respondiera. Detestaba ocultarle la verdad a Lucy.

―¿Cuánto tiempo más pretenderás seguir con esta farsa?

La conocida y molesta voz lo hace levantarse con alarme, Zeref apareció de la oscuridad como suele hacerlo siempre. No le agradaba para nada sus intenciones ni a donde quería llevar la charla.

―Ella se ve tan feliz, de verdad olvidó todo. Cuando la veo así, como disfruta con nosotros solo deseo guardar silencio…sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte. ―sigue hablando sin mirar a su hermano.

―Somos demonios, es normal ser egoísta.

―¿Y eso en qué ayuda?

―Que ya dejes de creerte el buen chico ―sonríe maliciosamente―, heredaste la maldad de mi padre y la hostilidad de nuestra madre. Deja de fingir que no eres uno de nosotros, podría apostar a que eres peor…

―Vete a la mierda.

―Si quieres que te ayude lo único que puedo decirte es que le digas la verdad. De todas maneras no hay forma en que ella regrese al mundo humano, puede que te odie unos meses pero luego se le pasará. Eres lo único que tiene acá. Lo he leído en un montón de libros románticos, se quedarán juntos sí o sí. ―explica con desinterés, aunque lo último termina por llamar la atención del muchacho de orejas puntiagudas y ojos verdes.

Natsu solo podía pensar en lo mucho que temía que ella acabara odiándolo. Si eso llegaba a pasar no creía poder soportarlo.

―Ya me voy. Ojalá hagas algo bien alguna vez en tu vida. ―la voz de Zeref desvanece junto a su cuerpo dejando al chico con un sabor amargo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, Natsu estaba decidido a contarle toda la verdad a Lucy. Se levanta con determinación y la busca por toda la casa hasta que la encuentra frente al refrigerador buscando qué cocinar para el día de hoy.

―Lucy.

La rubia voltea hacia Natsu con sorpresa. ―Natsu, me has asustado. ¿Sucede algo?

Él asiente con pesar, preocupándola más.

―Hay algo que debo decirte.

Caminan hasta el patio delantero donde él suele reflejar todas las noches. Se sientan sobre una banca vieja y enfocan su vista hacia el piso, ninguno de ellos decía nada. Natsu debía decidirse pronto ya que si Happy se despertaba sería imposible hablar del tema, por lo que ya tenía que empezar a mover la lengua.

―Verás…

―¡Natsuuu! ―a lo lejos se escucha un grito femenino que poco a poco va acercándose.

Empiezan a mirar hacia todos lados hasta que logran distinguir que viene desde arriba. Era una chica que caía directamente hacia los brazos de Natsu. Lo toma del cuello y caen hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto.

―Mi amado prometido. ―la mujer frota su mejilla con la del demonio con delicadeza. Su cabello y sus ojos eran verde esmeralda como los ojos de a quien proclamaba como futuro esposo. De piel blanca y figura envidiable. Por como vestía no era difícil adivinar que provenía de una familia adinerada. Sus joyas se reflejaban en los ojos de Lucy, destellantes.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―pregunta Natsu desde su abismo con falta de aire.

―¡Que cruel eres! ―finge que va a llorar, aunque no pierde su tono meloso―. Soy tu prometida. Creí que el Rey ya te lo había informado. ―hace puchero.

―¿¡Prometida!? ―exclaman Natsu, Lucy y Happy quien se aparecía.

Tras algunos segundos de confusión, la chica de elegante atuendo entró a la casa para contar su historia y explicar todo.

―Mi nombre es Hisui Fiore. Natsu y yo estamos comprometidos. Esa es una decisión que el Rey Demonio y mi padre tomaron hace tiempo, él parecía desconocerla ya que fue desterrado del reino, pero como supe hace poco ya ha sido perdonado por lo que el compromiso se reanuda.

―Ese viejo…―murmura Salamander con una vena en la frente―…se pone a decidir por mí cosas que no son de mi interés.

Lucy se mantiene en silencio.

―Como sea, te digo desde ya que no estoy dispuesto a casarme. Así que dile al viejo que puede meterse el compromiso por donde más le quepa.

―¡Oye!, he venido desde muy lejos para casarme contigo. No pienso regresar a mi casa sin un anillo en mi dedo.

―¡Pues te compras uno y te regresas! ―le grita―, pero yo no me caso.

―¿Por qué no lo discutimos con el Rey? ―lo desafía―. Que él te lo explique mejor.

Sin esperarlo y como acostumbran los Dragneel, Igneel aparece junto a Zeref con demasiada facilidad.

―Hasta que te apareces ―Natsu toma a su padre por el cuello de su costosa camisa―, ahora explícame qué significa todo este alboroto y de paso le dices a la chica esta que no tengo el más mínimo interés en casarme con ella.

―No seas cruel con ella. ―Zeref sonríe como si disfrutara todo.

Igneel carraspea cubriendo la boca con una de sus manos, al parecer tenía mucho que decir. De solo pensar cómo reaccionaría su hijo sentía su cuerpo arder imaginando las llamas de furia rodeándole.

―Nosotros como hijos del Rey Demonio tenemos la obligación de casarnos con mujeres de este mundo, tener descendencia y prepararnos para tomar el trono cuando mi padre ya no esté con nosotros. Nuestra tarea es impedir que la familia real acabe ―Zeref interrumpe a Igneel―.Yo también debo casarme, es parte de ser príncipes de Demonland.

―Les recuerdo que yo dejé de ser príncipe hace mucho tiempo. ―Natsu no se muestra dispuesto a ceder para luego dirigirse a su hermano―. ¿Y tú?, ¿todas las cosas que me dijiste ayer?, podrías haberme contado que estábamos comprometidos.

Zeref desvía la mirada.

―Tu sangre dice otra cosa, quieras o no eres mi hijo…

Natsu observa a Lucy y comprende que ella no lo está pasando nada bien con la noticia. El estar haciéndole daño lo comenzaba a desesperar.

―Esperen.

La tímida e insospechada voz de la rubia los hace enfocar su atención en ella. Hisui la mira con cara de pocos amigos, algo en ella no le gustaba.

―Natsu no se puede casar con ella…―se acerca al demonio y le toma la mano con mucha determinación y valor. Este se pone pálido de la sorpresa y sus mejillas no tardan en enrojecer. ―…ya que está conmigo.

La mandíbula de Igneel queda por el piso, todos incluido Natsu quedan en absoluto shock.

―¿De qué demonios está hablando esta mujer? ―perdiendo la paciencia, Hisui interroga al Rey.

Ambos involucrados en el reciente romance falso se miran fijamente. Dragneel trataba de comprender las intenciones de Lucy y de qué manera eso podría servir para que el resto los dejara en paz. No tenía tantas opciones.

―Así es ―finalmente, decide seguir el juego―. Lucy y yo estamos enamorados, por eso no puedo casarme contigo Hisui, lo siento. ―contempla a la pudiente con pena. Aunque todo eso lo estuviera fingiendo parte de él decía la verdad. Apretó la mano de su compañera con fuerza para sentir su calor, irónicamente el que siempre le terminaba otorgando él a ella. Su pecho se manifestaba.

Zeref palmeó su frente mientras Happy se ponía de todos los colores, jamás vio venir tal noticia. Por otra parte Hisui yace en el piso reflexionando sobre qué hacer.

―Hijo, entiendo que te hayas enamorado pero aun así la familia real debe unirse con gente de nuestro mundo…

―¡La he marcado como mía! ―exclamó con seriedad, aguantando los nervios.

Todos quedan impactados, Lucy se muerde la lengua tragándose la vergüenza que sentía. Todo fue idea de ella así que tenía que seguir adelante pase lo que pase.

―Qué rápidos son. ―murmuró Happy con suspicacia.

―Vaya hermano, sí que no perdieron el tiempo en el castillo. ―Zeref parece tomarse las cosas con humor luego de un largo rato de amargura. Extrañaba que Natsu le sacara canas a su padre con sus tonterías, aunque probablemente ahora se había pasado.

Hisui se agarra la cara con desesperación. ―No puede ser, mi prometido se ha acostado con otra…y yo que guardé mi virginidad para él…

―Lo…lo siento mucho ―Lucy agacha la mirada―. Yo amo a Natsu y le pertenezco.

Las palabras de la rubia causaban de todo en el cuerpo de Dragneel. "Me pertenece" resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza como una dulce melodía.

―¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? ―Igneel, con el mínimo de paciencia comienza a regañar a su hijo menor.

―Solo hice lo que un demonio enamorado haría ―se acerca a Hisui y le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a levantarse―. Lo siento mucho, espero que ya hayas entendido y regreses a tu hogar.

―¡Jamás!

La decisión de Hisui puso en aprietos al de mechas rosas.

―Quiero que me demuestren que son el uno para el otro, ¿cómo sé que no me están mintiendo? ―toma a Lucy por el brazo y la jala hacia ella―, además ―la huele―, no siento tu olor en ella.

Heartfilia se ruboriza, probablemente ya los descubrió.

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, ¿no te ha quedado claro que nos amamos? ―insistió él.

―¡No!, no dejaré que me quiten a mi prometido así de fácil ―mira a todos con desafío―. Me quedaré aquí y si yo misma cercioro de que están juntos me marcho para cancelar nuestro compromiso, de lo contrario serás mío, Natsu Dragneel.

―Si lo quieren solucionar así, vean ustedes ―Igneel, cansado de tanto alboroto decide marcharse. ―Natsu, debes saber que necesitas una compañera. Piénsalo bien. ― se desvanece.

Zeref lo sigue con la duda, ¿acaso le estaba dando al posibilidad para elegir?, ¿por qué el no tuvo la misma opción?, ni aunque pasaran los años se acabaría su preferencia por el hijo menor. Cómo lo colmaba todo eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La inevitable presencia de Hisui puso la casa de Natsu en alarma. La pareja falsa tendría que actuar cuidadosamente para no ser descubiertos y Happy, quien estaba desconectado con todo, podría arruinar todo fácilmente, así que tomaron medidas con él alejándose de la princesa para contarle todo con claridad. Esa misma noche idearon un plan para que Hisui siguiera creyendo que Natsu tenía una prometida y esa era Lucy.

Para ello la rubia tuvo que dormir en el cuarto del joven demonio, situación tétricamente incómoda para ambos aunque intrigante para él. En otro cuarto dormía Hisui cerca de la habitación del gato azul.

El nido matrimonial desprendía una tensión agobiante donde ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Lucy se acostó en su nuevo lado de la cama, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco que cubría lo justo y lo necesario, situación que tenía al demonio muy inquieto. Para más bochorno, Natsu dormía en ropa interior.

―¿Por qué decidiste ayudarme con esa mentira?

―Porque no tolero las injusticias. Si tú no te quieres casar con ella es más que entendible, nadie te puede obligar a estar con otra chica.

―Aun así, te has arriesgado mucho haciendo esto. Entiendes que tendremos que estar muy juntos para que Hisui no sospeche ¿verdad? ―pregunta Natsu con la cara roja imaginándose cosas.

―Entiendo todos los riesgos que corro al haber aceptado ―se gira hacia él quedando de lado―. Además, no me molesta…

El murmullo de la rubia alerta al joven demonio.

―¿Qué cosa?

Lucy comienza a balbucear ―Digo, no me molesta porque somos amigos y quiero ayudarte. Sí, eso es. ―responde nerviosa.

―Ya veo. ―dice pensativo, hasta con leve decepción.

―Buenas noches, Natsu. ―con dulzura baja sus párpados y se acurruca entre las sábanas para dormir. Confiaba plenamente que junto a él podría estar tranquila.

Antes de caer en el sueño, Natsu espera que ella duerma profundamente para tomar una de sus manos y cerrar sus ojos. Sabía que en cualquier momento Hisui intentaría espiarlos y por las dudas, prefería estar listo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, el plan se mantenía. Durante toda la mañana se hablaban con dulzura como si fueran recién casados. Lucy le sirvió el desayuno con tanto gusto que Hisui estuvo a punto de abandonar todo, pero su desconocido amor por Natsu se lo impedía, así que decidió seguir evaluando su relación.

Más tarde tomaron la decisión de ir de compras para llenar la despensa que hace días no tenía nada nuevo. Para seguir fingiendo Natsu y Lucy caminaron de la mano durante todo el camino, tras de ellos les sigue Happy y Hisui, no muy contenta.

―Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees? ―le pregunta Happy a la princesa recelosa.

Ella hace un desprecio. ―Para nada, él es demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera es linda. ―la miró por todas partes, mentía como nunca, la rubia era una mujer hermosa y eso le ponía los ánimos como una erupción volcánica. Odiaba que Natsu la llevara de la mano con tanto orgullo, su cara no decía otra cosa, estaba tan a gusto con ella que ya se estaba convenciendo de que había amor de por medio. Sentía más que celos por Heartfilia.

Unos pasos más a la derecha cerca de una ferretería demoniaca, dos personas, impactadas observaban todo con cautela para no ser descubiertos.

―Así que Natsu se puso los pantalones. ―le susurra Gray a Juvia, refiriéndose a que su medio rival al fin no estaba con secretos y había sacado a la luz el amor que le tenía a Lucy, cosa evidente para cualquier ser vivo.

―Eso significa que Juvia tiene una rival menos…―sin mucho sentido en comparación con lo que le compartía el demonio de hielo, Juvia tenía otras prioridades. Gozaba con la imagen de la nueva y desconocida-fingida pareja que se paseaba por Demonland como si se amaran sin vergüenza alguna. Hoy de seguro era su día de suerte.

Cuando llegan a la tienda, Happy busca los ingredientes con ayuda de una lista que hizo Lucy. Hisui ayuda un poco aunque de mala gana, justificándose que una princesa no hace eso y añadiendo que Natsu no tendría que hacer tanto si tomara su lugar de príncipe ―situación que todos, evidentemente, ignoraron―. Finalizadas las compras regresaron a su hogar sin saber que el nuevo rumor de su relación estaba por explotar en bocas de Fairy Tail, el bar del viejo Makarov.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy hizo la cena y puso a todos de buen humor en la casa. Hisui solo encontraba más razones para odiarla, porque al ver cómo Natsu se encandilaba con los platillos de la rubia sabía que tenía menos posibilidades de quedarse con él.

Lo que más la ponía de malas era pensar que se acercaba la noche y con ello la hora en que esos dos tendrían que compartir cama otra vez. No se podía quitar la imagen de la última vez que los espió en el cuarto de Natsu, tomados de la mano durmiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Odiaba con toda su alma a esa rubia.

―¿Te gustó la comida? ―le pregunta la susodicha, con amabilidad y esperanzas.

Hisui hace un gesto de asco. ―No le llega ni a los talones a la comida gourmet en mi palacio, pero sirve para no morir de hambre. ―responde con ironía incluso cuando su plato estaba vacío.

―No es necesario que seas tan pesada ―Natsu se levanta de la mesa―. Lucy, vamos a acostarnos.

La llamada pone a Heartfilia de todos los colores, pues su imaginación no tenía límites y la palabra acostar junto a sus significados era bien amplia en tiempos actuales. Aceptó la orden de su falso prometido tomándolo de la mano y caminando hacia el cuarto como en luna de miel.

―Perdona a Hisui, está molesta porque empieza a creer que estamos realmente juntos…―le dice a Lucy mientras esta se cambia al otro lado de la cortina que este mismo instaló. Se mantiene de espaldas hacia la tela para evitar malos entendidos.

―Lo sé, tranquilo. ―minutos después sale con su típico camisón.

Se acuestan y observan el techo sin saber qué decir por un rato. Ella juguetea con su flequillo preguntándose si era prudente cortárselo, hace tiempo que no visitaba un peluquero y su cabello no estaba preparado para peleas con demonios ni cosas parecidas. Sopló hacia la chasquilla levantándola un poco en signo de resignación. Quizás debía dormir y dejar de pensar de qué cosa podría hablarle. Deja de jugar con su pelo inclinando su mano hacia abajo de manera libre, desconociendo que caería sobre la del demonio como si quisiera tomársela de antemano.

Inquietada por la posible reacción de Natsu ella lo observa con nerviosismo, su mirada lo decía todo, había sido un accidente.

Natsu lo sabía muy bien, pero…

―Lucy…―susurra con voz ronca mientras con decisión entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella aprovechando el reciente accidente con las manos, acariciando desde sus uñas hasta su muñeca, despacio, poniendo su piel de gallina.

Ella se queda pasmada. El calor de sus manos no se hizo esperar. Se sentía tan bien que el arrancar la mano solo se convertiría en un acto cínico de su parte. Quería más.

Y el juego de hacer de parejitas les comenzaba a parecer divertido.

Natsu se colocó encima de ella para besarla con efusión. Entre sus bocas chispeaba el deseo de hace un tiempo atrás que no podía concretarse, desenvolviéndose en jadeos, caricias descontroladas y pérdida de ropa.

―Lo siento, Lucy, no puedo aguantar más…―introdujo su lengua para conectar con ella.

Lucy acarició su espalda como si recibiera el gesto con gusto para anclar sus piernas sobre el lomo de él.

―Te amo, Natsu…―le dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, con emoción y un leve toque de vergüenza.

Su declaración estremece de una extremidad a otra al demonio de fuego, obligándolo a ir al siguiente paso.

―Yo te amo más, Lucy. Sé mía por siempre. ―Clavó sus ojos esmeralda sobre ella, deseoso de tenerla en su poder. Pensar que en un principio la había visto como su almuerzo y ahora quería comérsela, pero en otro sentido.

―Sé gentil conmigo, por favor, nunca he hecho esto…―le suplicó con pena.

El asintió, sintiendo una ternura eterna por ella y al mismo tiempo admitiendo que él tampoco poseía la experiencia suficiente, de hecho, no la tenía. Y bajo esas últimas palabras se entregaron el uno al otro en la humilde casa del joven demonio en un acto de desesperación, amor y deseo que transcurrió con el tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del día siguiente fue pesada. Los gritos de Hisui se hicieron notar en toda la casa y en el barrio entero. Happy sale de su cuarto con ojeras y un pésimo humor al no comprender la desesperación de la allegada princesa, hasta que ve cómo la muchacha apunta a su mejor amigo y a Lucy con desagrado.

―¡Ustedes! ―exclama con pavor y luego mira a Heartfilia―. ¡Tú hueles demasiado a él! ¡DESAGRADABLE!

Ambos se ponen como un tomate mientras Happy se cachetea para despertar.

―Un momento, es verdad…―se acerca a Lucy y la olfatea―…¿Qué hicieron? ―mira a Natsu con duda.

Lucy se cubre el pecho como si estuviera desnuda. Era realmente terrible que no se pudiera guardar un acto tan especial como ese a narices de otros.

―¡Lo que hacen las parejas! ―exclama Natsu y jala a Lucy por la cintura.

De repente, la aparición de abundante humo indica la llegada de seres que ya conocían.

―Con que es verdad…―Igneel y Zeref llegan, estupefactos.

Viendo como todo estaba resultando, Hisui suspira rendida. ―Ya les creo. Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer acá. Regresaré a mi casa y le diré a mi padre que el compromiso se anula. ―dice tranquila, recordando que era una mujer de palabra. Detestaba perder pero tenía un gran ego y no pensaba dejarlo tirado por alguien que babeaba por una chica que a su juicio, no lo merecía.

―Lamento las molestias, princesa Hisui. ―le dice Igneel mientras ella toma sus cosas y se retira.

Se despiden todos de ella, más aliviados. Dejan aquel tema atrás y toman por prioridad algo que los tiene muy incómodos, el evidente olor que desprende Lucy.

―Esto es muy humillante…―susurra Lucy para sí misma, sintiendo las miradas de todos.

―Entonces has tomado una decisión, hijo…

―Así es, Lucy es mía y no quiero a otra.

―Supongo que no hay nada que hacer al respecto, además la señorita Heartfilia tiene parte de un demonio…―dice sin darse cuenta que había hablado de más.

―¿A qué se refiere con que tiene parte? ―le interroga Lucy.

Natsu se sobresalta y Zeref se muerde la lengua.

―Es por tu pasado, eso de que vienes del mundo humano y que no sabías que tenías parte demoniaca por tu ma…―Happy termina, en términos coloquiales, cagándola en el peor momento.

Bastó con eso, para que leves recuerdos llegaran a la memoria de Heartfilia que se encontraba como un rompecabezas. Se sostuvo los cienes y empezó a llorar, luego, miró a Natsu con furia.

―¡Me has mentido!

Natsu intenta acercarse a ella pero sus manoteos se lo imposibilitan.

―Déjame explicarlo, Lucy, yo no quería hacerte daño…

―¡Eres un maldito mentiroso! ―lo empuja― ¡No me busques más! ―Lucy sale corriendo por la puerta de la casa sin mirar atrás, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y un corazón roto. Con un sentimiento de traición enorme e inesperado, planteándose porqué Natsu la había traicionado de esa forma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de Eat Me!**

 **Y ahora...a responder:**

 **Funny Angy: Sí, de hecho desde un principio tenía en mente que este fic durara menos...como 5 capítulos a lo más XD pero ya ves se me vinieron más ideas y tuve que relatarlas. Pero al fin ya esta en su recta final y el próximo sería el último. Gracias por tu review *-***

 **Giu Giu Salamander: Perdón por despertarte XD y también por desaparecerme tanto, ayer me puse al día con muchas cosas y me puse a leer tus actualizaciones que tenía pendientes :) y si yo fuera hombre también haría lo mismo por mi Lucy jajaja. ¡Gracias por el constante apoyo! :3**

 **Shiro-rq: Lucy es una complicada, sé que es irónico que lo diga por que yo la relato así pero digo si yo tengo que dejar todo por mi Natsu pos lo hago :V ¡Gracias!**

 **Titania-chan: Aquí, más nalu para você. Espero que te haya gustado :3**

 **Saludos para todos y gracias también por los fav's**

 **Kaya.**


	9. Hogar

**Disclaimer:** **Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía aunque fue inspirada en dos mangas:** _ **Pochi Kuro**_ **de** _ **Matsumoto Naoya**_ **y** _ **Blood Lad**_ **de** _ **Yuuki Kodama**_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Eat Me** **!**

* * *

 **Capítulo Final: Hogar**

* * *

 **.**

Natsu corre veloz detrás de Lucy que avanza con decepción por los profundos bosques de Demonland. Espera que no se meta en problemas y que no se vaya a accidentar, por lo que aumenta la velocidad para alcanzarle. Llegan hacia un río rodeado por viejos árboles que no les permite seguir, se detienen y observan su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas en silencio. Atrás se había quedado Happy, Zeref e Igneel esperando que las cosas se solucionaran, ya habían hecho bastante y decir que metieron la pata era poco.

Saca provecho de que la rubia se queda de pie y la toma de la mano para llamar su atención. ― Solo quería protegerte, cuando supiste que no podrías regresar te pusiste tan triste que no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa. ―explicó en tanto pensaba que omitía cierta información, pues sus sentimientos egoístas también fueron partícipes. Lucy no le respondió, solo negaba con la cabeza. Poco a poco iba recordando todo y el efecto de la pócima se desvanecía. Su desilusión era muy grande.

―Está bien ―la voz del demonio se quebró―. Todo es mi culpa, fui un maldito egoísta y solo pensando que te amaba y te quería para mí hice lo impensado.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. ―¿Egoísta?

―Te obligué a beber la pócima no solo porque te sentías triste, también quería que lo olvidaras y te pudieras quedar aquí para siempre, que me vieras a mí y así…―agacha la mirada con vergüenza.

Lucy se estremece, conmovida por lo que escucha.

―Me siento muy molesta por lo que hiciste, pero sé que en parte quisiste que dejara de sufrir. Quiero entenderte aunque me cuesta…―cruza sus brazos para abrazarse ella misma en forma de protección.

―No puedo exigirte que me entiendas, no pensé en mis actos. Solo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía. Te quería a mi lado sin importar nada.

―De todas formas igual tendría que afrontar el hecho de que no podría volver jamás ―dice ella con resignación―. Todo lo que ocurrió recientemente me ha dado un montón de razones para quedarme aquí…

Ambos se ruborizan.

―Sé que no será fácil perdonarme, pero lo único que deseo es que aceptes mis sentimientos ―toma una mano de la rubia y la coloca sobre su pecho masculino con firmeza para que sienta sus latidos―. Te amo, quiero que seas mía por la eternidad. Desde el primer momento que llegaste a este mundo lo supe y no lo quería admitir. Como sabes, los demonios eligen a su verdadero amor una vez en la vida.

―Lo tengo claro…

Lucy, más calmada, lo jala del brazo hacia ella y le da un corto beso en los labios.

―Yo también te amo, Natsu. Quiero ser tuya por siempre. ―susurró frente a él con los ojos húmedos.

La sonrisa se hacía notar en la cara del chico demonio.

―¿No tienes miedo de lo que suceda de ahora en adelante?

―No, estoy dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. Contigo y Happy.

Rosaron las puntas de sus narices sin dejar de reír. Natsu la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas como un loco hasta que terminaron cayendo en el río.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tres meses después, las campanas del castillo de Demonland tintineaban con fervor en señal de una nueva boda que se estaba realizando: La unión del príncipe Zeref y su prometida, Mavis Vermilion que tenía a todo el reino encantado.

Asistieron personas de importante estrato social, realeza, conocidos y familiares entre algunos pocos del pueblo como los amigos de Natsu. Todos reunidos para celebrar.

―¡Felicidades! ―Lucy abraza a los novios.

―Muchas gracias, eres muy linda. Natsu tiene buen gusto. ―le responde Mavis con amabilidad.

―Zeref también.

―Te equivocas, fue nuestro Rey quien nos comprometió. Estoy segura que el Príncipe Zeref jamás me habría escogido como su esposa si dependiera de él…―respondió la novia con positivismo fingido, le dolía.

―Yo lo veo feliz. ―se mete Natsu.

―¡Claro que lo estoy! ―Zeref se defiende―. Debo admitir que en un principio fue difícil, pero conocer a Mavis ha sido increíble, ella posee todo lo que un demonio necesita.

―¿Ves que sí? ―Lucy sonríe contagiando a Mavis.

La música alegra mucho más el ambiente llamando a todos a bailar vals. Los demonios sacaban a bailar a su pareja y con tranquilidad caminaban hacia la pista.

―¡Juvia quiere bailar! ―exclama jalando a Gray con todas sus fuerzas para que baile con ella.

―¡Que yo no quiero! ¡Agh, me estás ahorcando!

―Vaya ―murmura Happy desde su cómodo lugar―. Siento envidia por todos, han encontrado el amor y yo…―observa el ambiente con nostalgia hasta que sin verlo venir, se aparece frente a él una gata-demonio de fino pelaje blanco y ojos como castañas.

La emoción fue tal que voló hacia ella para pedirle que le concediera una pieza de baile, para su suerte, ella acepta aunque algo refinada. Al felino no le importó, nada lo hacía más feliz.

Contemplando como todos bailaban, Lucy fue llamada por Igneel para que lo siga. Se acercaron a la mesa de los alimentos fríos donde no había tanto demonio circulando.

―Sobre tu madre…―rompe el hielo, sin anestesia.

Lucy lo mira, atenta.

―Layla fue una gran amiga mía, era tan fantástica y auténtica que…en aquel tiempo era la persona que quería para mi vida ―comenta con seriedad pero al mismo tiempo, nostalgia ―. Sin embargo el ser príncipe me llevó a conocer a la madre de Natsu y Zeref por lo que todo tuvo un final diferente. Ella se enamoró de un humano y tuvo que marcharse…fue muy doloroso para mí.

―¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?

―El remordimiento de no haber podido hacer nada más por ella me persigue todas las noches. Ni todo el amor que le tuve fue suficiente, fui un cobarde y me dejé llevar por las órdenes del reino, de mis padres. Por ello, todo lo que te ha ocurrido en gran parte ha sido por mi causa.

―No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Mi madre tomó la decisión de amar a un humano, nadie la obligó. Me siento feliz al saber que pudo haberla ayudado o que al menos lo intentó. Sea como sea, terminé donde realmente pertenezco y logré conocer a Natsu.

―Eres la viva imagen de Layla, sin dejar de lado que tienes su misma bondad. Para haber sido un demonio…

Lucy le sonríe con el alma en paz, escuchar esas cosas de su madre la hicieron recordar viejos tiempos llenos de alegría. Su vida en el mundo humano había acabado desde el momento en que sus padres fallecieron y aquella etapa llegó a su fin. Ahora, tendría que empezar en su verdadero mundo.

―¿Interrumpo? ―Natsu aparece entre los dos, tomando a Lucy de la mano.

―Solo le comentaba a Lucy lo orgulloso que me siento.

―Más te vale viejo, te mato si le dices algo pesado.

―¡Natsu! ―Lucy lo regaña.

―¡Vale! ¡Me callo! ―respira profundo―. ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

La rubia mira al Rey y este asiente. ―Adelante, hijos míos.

―Bailemos, gruñón.

―Oye, eso me ofende.

Se unieron al resto de las parejas para ponerse en posición de vals. Al ritmo de la música se trasladaban lentamente por la pista.

―Por favor, dime que mi padre no te dijo nada estúpido.

―Te lo juro ―responde con tranquilidad―. Solo charlamos sobre mi madre.

―¿Extrañas el mundo humano? ―se atreve a preguntar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Mi etapa ahí terminó. Mi vida está acá, contigo, Happy y…―mira hacia abajo dejando al demonio confundido.

―No te entiendo.

―¿¡No es obvio!? ―apunta otra vez hacia abajo con su nariz.

―¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? ―pregunta inocentemente― ¡Estamos en un matrimonio!

―¡No, idiota! ―alza la voz― ¡Estoy embarazada!

Sin darse cuenta, la música desaparece permitiendo que todos los presentes escucharan la noticia. Fue un hecho que acabó en aplausos, risas, felicitaciones y un Natsu completamente feliz repitiendo la novedad por todo el salón.

 **Fin.**

 _ **¡Gracias a todos!**_

* * *

 **Hola adorados, con este breve desenlace me despido de esta historia oficialmente. Lamento haber tardado tanto en concluir este fic cuando jamás tuve contemplado el hacerlo extenso, pero bueno, las ideas fueron surgiendo y acabó en uno de 9 episodios. Tengo tantas ideas que quiero desarrollar y el tener más historias en espera es algo estresante, por lo que voy a ir terminando varias para que no se me acumulen.**

 **Agradezco a titania-chan, Giu Salamander y Shiro-rq por sus reviews en el penúltimo episodio, también a quienes siguieron la historia desde el inicio como Funny Angy...Thank you!**

 **Los invito a leer otras historias mías como One In A Million y Un Reinicio A Mi Vida.**

 **Saludos a todos,**

 **Kaya.**


End file.
